The life of Nick and Adalind
by CarnageDragon
Summary: This series of one shots highlights events of my creation. These events take place between after Nick and the group stop the end of the world and the ‘20 years later’. Some of these one shots won't just be Nadalindcbut it mostly will be. These one-shots are all in chronological order and will be released as such via chapters. please enjoy! Nadalind.
1. Family breakfast

2 weeks after defeating Zestörer:

It was late at night when Nick got home. He had just finished up a case which was surprisingly a non-Wesen case and he was tired. When he entered the 'Fome' it was dark and Diana was sleeping in the single bed opposite from the kitchen. Nick smiled at her and then removed his shoes and placed them next to the entrance.

He moved silently past Diana up to where his and Adalind's bed was and sat down on the foot of the bed. Adalind was fast asleep and Kelly also. Nick wished he was there to at least say goodnight Kelly and Diana, not to mention falling asleep with Adalind in his arms would have been nice, he hasn't done that in a while.

Nick began removing his clothes and placing them on the floor, ensuring that he didn't make a sound. Wearing only his boxers he slipped in the covers and wrapped his arm around Adalind's waist and closed his eyes.

"What took you so long to get home?" Adalind had startled Nick who opened his eyes quickly when he realised she was awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she turned around to look at him and instantly she saw how tired he was.

"No, no, don't worry I stayed up for when you got home. But you don't look good Nick." He brought up his hand and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Yeah that case was pretty rough and we didn't even get to arrest the guy in the end. We shot him but the bastard killed 6 people, he deserved a lot worse." Nick had a bitter tone which Adalind responded with a kiss and then placed her hand on Nick's bare chest.

"How about we take the day off tomorrow and spend some time with the kids and then afterwards some time alone when they are asleep…" Adalind had a seductive smile on her face and then again kissed Nick who responded with a tight hug and pushed further into the kiss. He pulled his head back slightly and looked at her with a grin.

"Sounds like fun." Adalind gave him another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst pulling him tightly up against him. Nick chuckled quietly making sure he didn't wake Kelly or Diana.

"Good. Let's get some sleep." Adalind pressed her head on the pillow and fell asleep with a smile. Nick looked at her and thanked whoever it was responsible for how his life is now; be it a God or some other being. He too fell asleep with a smile.

The morning after…

"Nick. Nick, honey wake up I need your help." At first he had no idea what was going on, but when he saw Adalind holding Kelly, sick all over her chest and the smell of burning food he knew. Instantly he shot up and put on a top before rushing down to grab Kelly.

Adalind handed Kelly to him and then took all the food off the heat before going to the bathroom to wash up. Nick was bouncing Kelly up and down whilst walking around the room, trying to settle down his crying.

"Now, we've had this talk before Kel haven't we. Don't be sick on your mother, it's not nice." Kelly only looked at him blankly, obviously not understanding what he said but laughed at Nick anyway when he pulled a face.

Diana was sat playing with a new toy that Nick bought her a week earlier and was happy. Nick walked up to her with Kelly and sat down next to her.

"Hey Diana, how are you doing today?" She looked up at him with a large smile which made him light up.

"I'm good thank you." Nick nodded and gave her a light hug before standing up. Not even noticing, Adalind came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist then she pressed her head on his back.

"Thank you Nick, I can take him from here. Do you think you can do breakfast?" Adalind asked whilst taking Kelly from him and making playful faces at her son who laughed in response.

"Sure no problem. Hey Diana wanna help?" Nick looked down at her and instantly she stood and began running to the kitchen. "Yay!" Both Adalind and Nick laughed at her response, Diana did love to cook, everyone knew that. He followed Diana into the kitchen and began setting out what they were going to make.

"So what do you wanna make, sweetheart?" Diana was looking at what they had and then when she saw they had all the ingredients for it there was no doubt in her mind.

"Pancakes!" Nick burst into laughter looking at Diana and then ruffled her hair.

"Sure, pancakes It is" he responded with a hearty tone. Adalind was watching them both bond and was happy to see them getting along nicely.

"Make sure you leave some for me!" Adalind shouted across the room as she changed Kelly's diaper. Nick moved his gaze to her and gave a fake salute which she cringed at.

"Yeah sure no problem. So what we gonna do today everyone?" Adalind hadn't even thought what they were going to do and she sighed in frustration at her mistake.

"Can we go to the spice shop?" Diana asked politely as she made some of the ingredients float towards Nick. It wasn't what they expected but neither of them had any better ideas.

"I'll give Monroe and Rosalee a ring see if their in." Nick grabbed his phone from the counter and phoned them.

"Hey Monroe, it's a bit awkward but me and Adalind took a sick day but we have no idea what to do. So Diana asked if she could come to the spice shop and we decided if it's ok with you that we would come down."

Nick was nodding and then put the phone down. "Looks like we're going to the spice shop." Diana smiled as she put pancake mix into the frying pan.

"Thank you Da- Nick." Adalind smiled warmly to herself at Diana's little mistake. Even though Nick was not her real father Adalind sure would prefer him next to Renard.

"I'm sorry Nick-" He stopped Diana and gave her a pat in the back. "it's fine Diana, don't worry about it" Nick looked at Adalind and saw the smile on her face.

"Ok, time to eat" Nick passed Diana a plate and put a pancake on it and he put 2 more on another plate and picked it up. Then Nick picked Diana up who laughed playfully as he did so. He ran over to the couch and put her down on it.

Nick sat down next to her and Adalind joined shortly with Kelly. They all enjoyed a family breakfast, something Adalind or Nick never thought they would have.


	2. three is a charm

7 months after defeating Zestörer:

"Ok Monroe calm down, breath in and out. In and out." Nick had his hand on the panicked Monroe's shoulder. Rosalee had just gone into labour earlier and now was in the delivery room with Adalind who was taking care of her after Monroe bolted out the room in panic.

"I don't know if I can do it Nick, I mean 3 kids, in one go." Monroe's eyes were wide open and he was visibly shaking. Nick was trying really hard to calm him.

"Monroe! You better get your ass back in here bow before i drag you back by your ear and don't think I won't just because I'm having the babies now!" Nick was now giving him a wide glance whilst crouched in front of him.

"Listen Monroe. You will be a fantastic father and you will be able to do it. I mean if you have the patience and knowledge to fix clocks then surely 3 kids won't be too hard to figure out. Besides you have Rosalee and us to help you, your friends. But right now she needs you, so man up and get in there." Nick was surprised even by himself at his words. Monroe thought really hard about his words his mind straining from it.

"Ok I'm ready. Let's go back" Nick patted him on the back strongly and went with him. When he got inside the delivery room Rosalee was screaming in pain and held onto Adalind's hand.

"Oh Monroe come here, please." She held out her hand and grabbed it quickly then he wished that he hadn't when she squeezed it tightly. Adalind moved up to Nick trying to massage her hand after having it squished.

"You ok Adalind?" Nick asked as he brought her into a hug.

"I'm good yeah, where's Diana and Kelly?" She asked with a hint of concern on her voice.

"Don't worry Hank, Wu and Bud are taking good care if them." Adalind let out a sigh of relief and then quickly turned her attention back to Rosalee who was screaming loudly.

"Ok Rosalee, I see number one already on its way out so give me a push… now." The doctor said and Rosalee did so and then all that could be heard was the cry of the first child, A boy.

Sometime later…

Rosalee had done it, although she thought she couldn't, she did. The first, a boy the second and third were girls and all were healthy. After having 3 kids Rosalee was exhausted and lay resting on the hospital bed. Monroe had his son in his arms and trusted Nick and Adalind to hold his 2 girls.

"Hey Nick, come here for a sec" Adalind called over whispering and he gently stood up ensuring he didn't wake up the girl and made his way to Adalind. He sat in the seat that was next to hers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up?" Nick noticed that Adalind was hypnotized by this little girl. Slowly he began to realize what she wanted to talk about.

"Nick, I want to move house. Not that the Fome isn't great but it's not exactly family living, especially if were going to have-" She stopped herself abruptly but Nick picked up on what she said.

"If we're going to have what?" Nick looked at Adalind with confusion. She tried to avoid eye contact knowing that now wasn't the time to discuss that matter.

"Nevermind about that, but I still think we should move house…" She hoped he would say yes about it. Nick sighed quietly to himself before looking back at Adalind.

"I'll start looking tomorrow." Nick said with a tired smile on his face. Adalind lit up with excitement and leaned over to kiss Nick.

"Thank you, Nick. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. A change of venue

10 months after defeating Zestörer:

"So what's this surprise then Nick?" Adalind asked him as he was driving his car around a suburban neighbourhood. Nick didn't say anything he only smiled and occasionally chuckled to himself. Both Diana and Kelly were in the back looking at Nick who had that smug look on his face.

"Fine don't tell me, but we could've at least gone home first and got changed!" Adalind was clearly annoyed at him but he paid no mind knowing that she would change her tone soon.

"Are stuff isn't at that home." Nick was now turning around a bend on the road. Adalind had no clue what he was talking about and it got on her nerves.

"Well where are they then?" Her voice was cold and harsh and Nick stopped the car and let out a sigh.

"Their in our new home." He said whilst pointing out the window to a large and exquisitely beautiful house. Adalind couldn't believe it, her eyes were fixed on this malevolent structure and the neighbourhood was clearly friendly. Kids were all playing out in the gardens with their fathers and the mother's were laying out in the sun watching them.

"Oh my god. Are you serious Nick. It's amazing!" She leaned over and hugged him tightly whilst kissing him over and over furiously. Adalind had always dreamt of living somewhere like this especially since she had Diana and Kelly and now they came true, all thanks to Nick.

"It's all good, besides I think we deserve a nice house in a safe environment, don't you?" Adalind smiled at him and put her hand on his chest.

"How did you even afford this?" She knew there was no way a detective could afford a house like this. Nick took her hand and kissed it.

"For about 10 years now I have been putting a quarter of what i earn a month in a savings account and I used that to buy it." Nick was very sincere and Adalind appreciated it. Diana looked at the house with wide eyes.

"Is this our new house?" Diana asked as Nick moved out of the car to grab Kelly. "Yes honey, Nick bought it for us. Come on let's get out and have a look." Diana quickly got out the car and ran up behind Nick who was already walking up to the house with Kelly in tow.

"Nick! Wait for me!" he turned and saw Diana run up to him and without thought he picked her up with his free arm. She giggled as he pulled her up higher and now she was sat on his shoulder. Adalind caught up as Nick reached the front door and struggled to grab the keys.

"Can ya get the keys hun? back pocket" Adalind reached inside and pulled out the shiny key and pushed it in the door and turned. The door opened and the sight was dazzling making Adalind's jaw drop.

It was a warm and inviting house, the room they came in was decorated with modern and rich furniture. All the other rooms were decorated with furniture as well and all of their stuff from the Fome was packed away in the house.

"So… did i do good?" Nick put down Diana who was already running around to look at all of the new things. Adalind looked at Nick like she still couldn't believe it.

"Ok then I must admit, you did good but this is way too much and…" Adalind move up to Nick and her fingers crawled up his chest. "... I love it." Nick laughed and traced his fingers in his free hand up her arm.

"You should see our bedroom and Diana's room. I decorated it personally for her." Adalind covered her mouth in shock and looked at Diana.

"Nick you really shouldn't have, you don't need to please Diana, she already loves you." Adalind then looks over to Diana who was approaching them. "Isn't that right sweety? You love Nick don't you?" Diana responded by hugging Nick by the waist and then Nick lifted her up.

"How about we go and see your new room then?" Diana ferociously nodded at Nick and then he handed Kelly over to Adalind before walking up the large flight of stairs.

Nick reached for the door that had the words Diana on them and opened it slowly yo savour the moment. When he walked in Diana was completely enamoured by it, everything she could think of was inside. A doll house the size of a dresser, countless amounts of teddy bears and other things that Nick had thought girls would like.

He put her down and she instantly ran to every little thing in the room screaming in enjoyment as Nick smiled standing at the door. "So you like it?" he asked Diana who then ran at him and hugged him strongly. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" Diana stood back and had a wide smile on her face which made Nick light up.

"Nick why do you get me nice stuff but daddy doesn't?" He crouched down to her height and stroked the side of her face before pinching her cheek making her smile.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe I'm just nicer." Diana giggled playfully and hugged him which sent him falling onto his ass. They both laughed as Nick kissed her forehead.

"You two having fun?" Adalind had been standing idly by for a little while watching them and enjoying what she saw. Nick looked up and saw her holding Kelly.

"A wonderful time" he stood up with Diana and gave Adalind a smile. "So how you liking the house." He came up to her and pulled her and Kelly towards him.

"Honestly Nick, it's something out of my wildest dreams, I love it." She kissed him softly and turned her attention to Kelly who was reaching out to Nick's face.

"He's growing up so fast, I'm gonna miss caring for him all the time." Nick saw the look of despair in Adalind's face and he comforted her.

"Nick I want another baby!" She said it so fast that even she was shocked. Nick kissed her forehead and breathed lightly. She knew that it probably wasn't the best time for it but having another child with the man she loves would mean the world to her.

He looked at Kelly and rubbed his hand with his fingers. "How about it Kel, you want another brother or sister?" Kelly laughed playfully at Nick which made Adalind feel one step closer to what she wanted. "And how about you Sweetheart, do you want another brother or sister?" Diana looked over and smiled at them both.

"That would be nice, mommy seems to be more happy with babies." Nick then turned back to Adalind and kissed her strongly.

"Well then, I suppose it's decided." Adalind looked at Nick and was biting her lower lip still quite nervous about the situation.

"Nick, I can't believe… your just too perfect. I love you so much. Now how about I make us some dinner in our new kitchen." He called Diana and they all went down stairs.


	4. A life changing proposal

1 year after defeating Zestörer:

Nick was extremely nervous this day, it had been in his mind for some time now but today is the day he decided to do. It was today he would ask Adalind to marry him.

He was sitting in Monroe and Rosalee's house after dropping off Kelly who had started walking and talking as of late. Diana had been dropped off with Renard for the day but he couldn't keep her all night as he was leaving for a trip so Nick had agreed to pick her up afterwards.

He had shared with Monroe his plans with Adalind who gave him his full support. "Nick seriously, you don't need to worry about it. It will all go smoothly and Kelly can help me with the triplets." Nick laughed with Monroe as he looked at the three young children.

"How are, Noel, Juliette and Penny anyways?" Nick leant over to look at them and loved the way they looked as they slept.

"They are excellent, but annoying little bastards." Nick chuckled at Monroe who was sat exhausted in his chair. He sat back down and rubbed his eyes. Placing his hand in his pocket he pulled out the ring which he had bought 2 weeks earlier.

"That is a beautiful ring dude. Seriously well crafted. How much did it cost?" Monroe couldn't take his eyes off the ring, it was mesmerising.

"About 2 and a half grand" Nick said with no hint of regret in his voice. Monroe sat back in his seat and scratched his head.

"You really love her don't you. I mean don't tell Rosalee but I only spent 300 dollars on the ring I bought her." Nick put the ring back into his pocket and stood up stretching. Then he picked up Kelly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up later tonight, be good for your uncle Monroe." He put Kelly down who then began running around the house frantically.

"Well good luck Nick, hope it goes well." Monroe said as he shook Nicks hand.

"Thanks Monroe, you really are a true friend."

Later that day…

Adalind was sitting with Nick in a restaurant that he had chosen and was wearing a black dress that had various designs of white lining. They both haven't been on a date in a while or had they not been on one at all? They Weren't sure but it felt really good to be on one right now.

"May I offer you a glass of red wine?" A waiter came up to them with a bottle of old and fine wine. Nick nodded and the waiter poured but Adalind covered the top of her glass and shook her head.

"No thank you I'm good." The waiter smiled politely and walked away. Nick looked at Adalind confused, normally she drinks wine at dinners.

"How come you're not drinking?" Nick asked as he continued to eat his food.

"There's a reason. But how about you tell me your news first." Adalind was grabbing the glass of water and took a sip. Nick smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Well there is something I want to ask you but I'm a little nervous." He cleared his throat and then stood from his chair. Adalind looked at him not knowing what he wanted and she was getting a little nervous.

"Adalind, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kelly and Diana so-" He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring from his pocket and presented it to her. "Will you marry me, Adalind?"

Everyone in the restaurant was now turned looking at them, even the waiters stood watching them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and a deep feeling of happiness overcame her.

"Yes! Yes! I will, I will." Nick was so happy he was going to marry the woman he loves. He put the ring on her finger and gave her a long and passionate kiss, the whole room was now cheering for them which made Adalind smile wider than she already was.

"Nick I have something to tell you as well." She looked deeply into his eyes and then grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Nick's mouth dropped, could it be, is it true?

"I'm pregnant again." He knew it! Today was probably the happiest day for both of their lives, they were getting married had two kids and another on its way, could life get any more perfect…


	5. The Jelous captain

1 year and 4 months after defeating Zestörer:

"Nick when are you coming home? I miss you." Adalind was sitting on the couch with her feet up and Kelly and Dianne were asleep next to her.She was talking to Nick over the phone.

"I should be home soon just gotta finish some paperwork." Nick responded his tiredness was clear through the speaker of the phone. Adalind sighed and stroked her belly gently. It had already grown quite a bit and she loved it. Although she had been feeling sore as of late it didn't matter to her.

"I hope so honey, we all miss you." She said as she stroked Kelly's head and rested her other hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Love you, I'll see you later. I promise." Then Nick put the phone down and Adalind was left in silence. She began recalling the first time she met Nick, and how frightened she had been when looking at Nick and seeing he was a Grimm. Then remembering everything that happened after that, trying to kill Nick was the first she remembered. But then her thoughts drifted all the way to when she approached him when she was pregnant with Kelly. It was a scary and nerve-racking time but Nick was very good to her. And then when Kelly was born she couldn't even fathom how amazing Nick had became as a father.

And now she was going to marry Nick, a Grimm of all things. How her mother would hate Adalind even more of she was alive. Never before did she imagine that this would happen.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which interrupted her thought. Adalind moved off the couch, careful not to wake her children and she moved over to the front door. When she opened the door someone she did not expect was at the door, it was Renard.

"What are you doing here, Shaun?" He walked in pushing past Adalind who stumbled back slightly not knowing what he wanted. Shaun seemed agitated and a little angry.

"When were you going to tell me that our daughter has been referring to Nick as 'Daddy'?" This shocked Adalind, although Diana nearly said it she never fully called Nick that.

"What do you mean Shaun?" He moved closer to her.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me." He pointed his finger right into her face and she backed up now a little more scared.

"I'm taking my daughter away from here and she's living with me, In Moscow." He furiously walked past her going to look for Diana. Adalind couldn't let him do that and she lunged at him and pulled him by the arm.

"No! You stay away from her! She belongs with me!" The shouting woke Diana and Kelly up and they were both confused to why there was shouting. Shaun first tried struggling his arm out but when he knew it wasn't going to work he then gave Adalind a strong backhand to the face. She gasped and tumbled to the floor holding her belly in protection as she fell.

"Mommy!" Diana ran to her mother who was on the floor in slight pain.

"Daddy why did you hit Mommy, you're a… a… monster." Those words hit Shaun hard as he looked at Adalind and then noticed her bump and now he felt guilt.

"Adalind, I didn't mean-" She gave a him a tense gaze which made him stop talking.

"Listen to me and listen good. You will leave and go to Moscow, without Diana. And if she wants to call Nick, Daddy then she can, god knows he's been more of a father. And the next time you even think about raising a hand to me, i won't hesitate to hurt you. So leave now before Nick gets home and sees what you've done. At least you'll have a head start if he does decide to come after you." Shaun only looked at Adalind as she lay on the floor with Diana who didn't even look at her father.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by someone else entering the house, it was Trubel. Shaun didn't say a word and quickly pushed past her and left the house.

"Are you ok Adalind?" Trubel gave her a hand up and and helped her to the couch.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of him." She let out a deep breath as she sat down, her back was now hurting, more than before. Trubel was still concerned seeing the cut that was on her face from the slap.

"Well your bleeding so I can't just ignore it. I'll get you patched up." Trubel began walking to where she thought the medical supplies would be. Diana was sitting next to her mother who now had Kelly trying to comfort him.

"Mommy, why did Daddy do that?" She was clearly upset about the whole situation and Adalind was trying to think of what to say.

"You're Daddy has always been like this. Always so controlling and whenever something doesn't go his way he gets mean and does, well this" she gestures at her face. Trubel came up with a wet cloth and handed it Adalind.

"So what did he want?" She asked whilst moving to sit down next to them. Adalind looked at her and sighed shaking her head.

"He tried to take Diana with him to Russia all because she nearly called Nick her dad once, how pathetic right?" Trubel laughed at her and ruffled Diana's hair.

"So... where's Nick?"

"He'll be home soon, I hope."

A couple hours later…

"Hey hun! I'm back home!" Nick walked through the door, he had a bag in his hands with a present each for Adalind, Diana and Kelly. He hadn't been home much the last 3 days so this was to make up for it.

"Nick! Come here!" Adalind shouted back and he followed where her voice came from and found himself on the living room. Instantly he was attacked by a hug from both Diana and someone he did not expect, Trubel.

"Trubel what are you doing here?" He smiled, happy to see her. Diana was pulling at his top and he responded by lifting her up with his free hand.

"I came down to see how you guys were doing. I haven't seen you since we stopped the end of the world." Trubel moved to sit back down, " But first you need to sort this out." Nick looked confused but then saw Adalind walking towards him. An expression of shock overcame his face when he saw the cut on her face and a nasty bruise surrounding it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nick put Diana down and then approached Adalind and took a closer look at her face.

"It was Shaun, Nick. He was mad about Diana calling you her Dad and then tried to take her away and when I tried tried to stop him he hit me." Nick's face got angry and Adalind tried to hold him still.

"Son of bitch. I'm gonna-" She put her finger on his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Nick, it's done, he's gone now, to Moscow he said and I don't think he'll bother us for a while." She gave him a hug and he buried his face into her neck.

"Is the baby ok?" Nick asked as his hand traced the bump of her belly. She smiled at the touch,

"I'm pretty sure they are good." Nick looked up at her face. "They? As in…" Adalind traced her fingers over his chest.

"Yes Nick. We're having Twins", he cheered in excitement and kissed her strongly. "I love you so much."


	6. The wedding part 1

* This is a much longer chapter but i made it more interesting because of the length. Also i really appreciate the lovely comments. THANKS!!!*

1 year and 6 months after defeating Zestörer:

The day was finally here, after months of planning and hours of effort, it was here. The wedding day of Nick and Adalind was this day.

Adalind couldn't stop smiling, from the moment she woke up. Her and Nick decided to do a traditional type of wedding and to follow the superstition they were separated from each other.

Rosalee and a couple of work friends were in Adalind's room getting her ready. Diana was already dressed in a purple dress that had sequin patterns all over it.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Recently she had been calling Nick that and Adalind loved it as did he.

"He is at your uncle Monroe's house getting ready for the wedding." She responded as Rosalee was applying makeup on her face. Even mentioning his name made her stomach have butterflies, she was just too excited to marry him.

"Ok, all done. Now time to put on the dress." The only moment that she was dreading today had come, the dress. It had taken nearly 3 weeks just to find a tailor who would even consider measuring a dress for her, because she was pregnant. But finally she found one and they did an excellent job.

It was white as most wedding dresses were but this one had special patterns. It had patterns which had hidden and inside meaning in them. Adalind had personally designed it and given it to the dress makers who had no idea what any of it meant.

"uhhh, can't I just wear sweatpants and a shirt?" They all laughed at her knowing that she would have to squeeze herself in the dress. Rosalee walked up to her with the dress and the other girls took off her dressing gown.

"Come on Adalind, don't you want to look nice for Nick?" Rosalee asked with a cheeky smile on her face. Adalind sighed and grabbed the dress, they all came up to her and helped her into the dress.

"So, have you decided what you And Nick are gonna call the Twins?" One of the girls asked. She looked at her as Rosalee zipped up the dress.

"No not yet we're gonna decide on the day because we're not finding out the gender until the day." Adalind was smiling at the thought of having maybe a boy and a girl. She couldn't wait until they were born, it will be a day to remember and this time they will record it so they can never forget.

"You are all ready now." Adalind quickly turned to look in the mirror and stood in shock. She looked even better than she had imagined and hoped Nick would agree.

"Then I suppose it's time for me to get married."

Monroe's house…

"Kelly! Stop messing around give me my tie!" Nick, Monroe, Hank and Wu were chasing him as he ran around the house with Nick's tie in his hand. He had reached about halfway up the stairs before Nick managed to grab a hold of him.

"Got you!" Kelly was laughing as his Dad began nuzzling his ear. He walked back down the stairs holding him and then he saw an out of breath Monroe.

"He's quite a nimble guy ain't he." Monroe said as his breath began to calm itself. Kelly looked at him with a grin and then Nick grabbed the tie from his hand.

"Ok time to finish getting ready, It is my wedding after all." He walked past Monroe with Kelly and stood in front of the large mirror that was In the room.

"Nick why didn't you shave?" Hank asked as he approached him from behind. Nick had been growing a beard and it was getting rather large now.

"I think it adds to my masculinity." He said which brought laughter in the room. Kelly pulled at his beard which made Nick look at him with a smile.

"Well you better hope Adalind see's it that way." Hank was now taking Kelly from him and put him down on the couch. Nick stood straight as he began to put the tie on.

"Damn Nick, I never thought you would actually be getting married. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a Grimm marry a Hexenbiest." This made Nick chuckle at Monroe who looked as if he was going to choke up.

"I know, it's… something I never imagined would happen." Nick shook his head in disbelief at the whole situation. He loved this women and was going to marry her and have twins with her.

"Ok I think I'm ready to go"

The wedding…

It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for the wedding. Nick was standing at the end of the isle waiting to see the women he loved walk down. Monroe (who was his best man) was standing next to him as was Hank and Wu. Kelly was holding Nick's hand hiding behind his leg, nervous at all of the people who were sitting in front of them.

"Where is She?" Monroe inquired, which made Nick worry a little. She was suppose to he here 15 minutes ago. Could she be getting cold feet? 'No she couldn't', he thought, 'I mean how could she'. Now worry overcame him and his smile changed to a blank expression.

Suddenly the main doors burst open and Rosalee walked through holding Diana's hand. Then his worry completely vanished when he saw the love of his life walk through in her splendidly gorgeous dress. A smile instantly grew on his face and the same for her.

Violinists began playing a song which Adalind was not expecting. A classical song which she had always listened to growing up and loved it. Nick was in charge of the music so he must have found out about it, just when she thought he couldn't have anymore surprises.

Hank ran down to her and began walking her up the aisle as the song played. It was a slow walk, so people could have a look at the malevolent bride as she walked by them.

"I just want you to know Adalind, I hope that you and Nick have the happiest life you can." Hank whispered into her ear and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you Hank. I hope you find someone you can be happy with as well." He nodded as they continued to walk. Diana had gotten to Nick first and saw the nervous Kelly. She held out her hand to him and he quickly grabbed it then she took him out of the way towards where the wedding rings were.

Adalind was now walking up the steps to Nick. Then she was right there with him, 'finally!' he thought. He held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. The man who was to marry them stood up to both of them.

"We are here today to witness the coming together of these 2 individual lovers. If there are any objections to this marriage, please let it be known now or forever hold your silence…" Everyone looked around wondering if anyone would even be brave enough to object to a Grimm. No one answered and they continued.

"Good. Well I believe you two have made vows. Present them now." The man gestured at Nick first who seemed a little nervous.

"Thank you. Well then, Adalind… You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I sleep at night. If it wasn't for you I would cease to function and would be nothing but a madman looking for some purpose in life which I would never find. But now I have a son, a daughter, 2 babies on the way and you, I have you." Adalind looked at him, a tear rolling down her face. The man next gestured to her.

"Wow Nick, thank you. So looking back at my life and the decisions I made I never imagined that I would be here today. But I can safely say that I do not regret any of my decisions because if i didn't, then I wouldn't have Kelly or my babies and you. And now I know that this is where I'm supposed to be, with my friends and family and the love of my life."

The guests were all sat in awe and smiling at the detailed description of their love together. Both Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other and smiled remembering how much love they have.

"Very beautiful, now time to present the rings. My dear Kelly can you bring your father's ring and give it to your uncle. And you too sweet Diana give your mother's ring to your aunt." They both did what was asked and then continued.

"Do you, Nicholas Burkhardt take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Nick took the ring from Monroe and slipped it on Adalind's finger, "I do."

"And do you, Adalind Schade take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She repeated Nick and put the ring on him. "I definitely do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride." Then as if they had been held from each other by chains, they collided together in a heated kiss. The whole room filled with applause and cheers. Finally they were married and it felt great for both of them.

Diana and Kelly ran to them both and Nick picked them up in his arms. Adalind felt so happy in this moment, a perfect yet odd family.

"So is Daddy my real Daddy now, because your married?" Nick looked at Adalind hoping she would respond.

"Yeah I suppose he is sweety." Adalind took a look around the room and felt overwhelming joy. Nick leaned on again for another kiss and got one.

"I suppose it is time for the reception party." Nick added as he walked down the aisle with Adalind and his 2 children.

"We should enjoy it Nick, we'll only get one." She smiled at him and now they were outside looking at the car which was to take them to the reception. The guests had followed behind them and were still clapping as they moved along.

"Let's have a party then." Nick kissed Adalind again, feeling deep happiness.


	7. The wedding part 2

**_* Again thank you for all the noce comments and i have no future plans of stopping yet so all you have to do is stay tuned for next chapter until i decide to stop*_**

The wedding party…

The reception looked amazing. Beautiful decorations dotted around the room, circular tables for the guests and a straight long table for the Bride and groom along with their family and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Adalind was looking over at the large space in the middle of the room which was for dancing. She was hoping that she could still dance even though her stomach might get in the way.

Nick was walking towards where they were to be seated whilst holding his wife's arm in his own. Kelly was on Nick's shoulders towering over everybody and looking at them with a curious gaze. Diana was really excited about the party and hoped to see her mother dance with her new Father. She had often used her dolls to picture what it would look like but now it would be real.

Monroe was walking behind the newly weds with Rosalee. The triplets were at home with a babysitter they hired. It was good for them to get away once and a while, the stress that the triplets caused was insane. Looking at Nick and Adalind, at how happy they were Monroe was realising just how much he loved Rosalee and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they walked.

"What was that for?" She asked Monroe who gave her a smile.

"Because I just realised how much I actually love you." He said with a smooth tone which made her giggle. Monroe wrapped his arms around her neck as they continued to walk behind Nick and Adalind.

The happy couple sat down at their assigned seats and waited for everyone else. When the rest of the guests sat down, music began playing and food was presented. It was a buffet layout so people began standing to get food.

"You want me to get ya Anything?" Nick looked at Adalind who seemed a little tired from walking so much. She kissed him and then looked at Diana.

"Yes please, I'm starving. I've got a craving for pickles right now, can you get me a plate of them. And take Diana and Kelly with you." Nick laughed at Adalind at her odd craving and then grabbed the hands of his children. He kissed her before walking down to the buffet table.

Adalind sat quietly on her own looking at all of her guests. She still couldn't believe it, she was married and not because someone told her she had to but because she wanted to.

Some guests were still coming into the reception, some couples and others hoping to find their significant other in this atmosphere of love. Then someone she hoped would come entered. It was Trubel.

"Trubel!" she shouted across the room gesturing her to come up to talk. It was exciting to see her, especially after she helped a lot to plan for the wedding.

"Hey congratulations! Sorry I couldn't be there for the ceremony I was picking someone up." suddenly she was attacked by a hug from Adalind. Then she looked up at her,

"It's fine as long as you're here now. Who were you picking up?" Before Trubel could answer Eve popped out from the blue and gave her a small smile. Adalind felt this is probably one of the most awkward moments she has been in, and it was.

Suddenly her happiness turned to guilt. She felt like she was the reason that Nick couldn't have a happy life with Julliet before she turned into Eve. And now she has Nick's child and 2 more on the way. It was just awkward for everyone in their vicinity.

"Hey Eve, I didn't expect to see you here." Adalind gave Eve a hug as to not discriminate between her and Trubel.

"Yeah I wasn't planning on coming but Trubel convinced me. Congratulations though, I really am happy for both of you. And wow look at you, your belly it's huge." The three began laughing and the awkward tension began to dissipate.

"So how's Diana and Kelly doing?" Eve asked as she looked over at them seeing Nick playing with them as he waited to get food. She smiled at them but was trying to hold back feelings of jealousy. Everything she wanted with Nick is everything that Adalind had with him and it's all her own fault. She wallowed in self-pity for a long time but had tried to move on but it wasn't easy.

"They are both perfect. Kelly is beginning to be more like Nick everyday, he is definitely going to be a Grimm." Adalind let out a small laugh at the end thinking about her little Grimm.

"Hey Trubel! Eve! You made it." Nick came back with food in tow. Adalind eyed the pickles with a malicious craving. He handed her the plate and she began devouring the pickles like a starving wolf would with fresh game. The group looked at her estranged and then Adalind stopped still with a mouthful.

"Pregnant cravings?" Trubel asked which Adalind nodded at. Nick laughed as he slipped his hand on her back stroking it gently.

"I think it's nearly time for people wanting to dance. That means we have to go down soon." She looked at him still eating the pickles. Swallowing them she licked her slips to get some of the flavour off of them.

"Ok then baby, I think I can manage a dance." she gave him a kiss before moving back to her seat with the rest if her pickles and sat down. Nick had told the kids to go and eat their food at the table before he approached the group and he knew that soon Kelly would be running around again. He decided to go back up to Adalind so he could eat before he danced.

"Well I'll leave you to enjoy the party, maybe you can come to dinner at ours tomorrow night?" He looked at them hoping to get a quick response before he left them. Eve didn't respond and was thinking if it would be right to do that.

"Yeah sure we'll both come down." Trubel responded noticing Eve's reluctance. Nick smiled before making a small jog back up to his wife and sitting next to her and ate food.

"Well that must have been awkward.l for you." Monroe asked as he leaned in to talk with Nick. He turned to look at him and sighed.

"I don't know anymore. I'm hoping that it's all good but I got the feeling there's more to it." Monroe nodded and patted him strongly on the shoulder.

"I get it. Best it to dwell on it, I mean you are married after all. Now Adalind is the only women in your life you should be concerned about." He held up a pint of beer and gestured for him to pick his up. Nick followed and tapped their beers together before drinking.

Suddenly a man came to the centre of the the dance floor with a microphone. "it is now time to witness the first dance between husband and wife, would you please make your way down." Nick took a deep breath and stood. He took Adalind's hand and began walking down to the dance floor.

They stood in the centre of the floor and held each other closely waiting for the music to start. Everyone in the room was silent and then the lights began to dim. The newly weds could barely see anyone else except for themselves. A spotlight shone on them and music began playing.

Without thought they began swaying around in an organized way. Adalind's dress was flowing around and the sequins sparkled in the light.

"Honey, I just want you to know that I've never wanted anyone else more than I want you." Nick said which made Adalind blush and she moved both her hands to his neck. They moved together into a kiss as they swayed.

"Mmm. I love it when you sweet talk with me." Adalind smiled, suddenly she felt the babies kick which startled her slightly.

"They're kicking, quickly feel." She pulled Nick's hand to her belly and he smiled. He stroked her belly as they still moved in a slow motion.

"I love you so much I swear that I will protect you and our children with my life." He vowed to her which made Adalind giggle.

"Well let's hope that we won't need much protection. A simple and peaceful life is fine by me." The spotlight shut off and the room lights went back on. The room began applauding as the couple smiled around the room.

An hour later…

After everyone had finished dancing they were all sitting down and were expecting words from the best man and maid of honour. Monroe was first to stand up and took the mic.

"Well, what can I say about Nick. I have known Nick for a long time and and at first I have to tell you, he annoyed me. He would constantly ask me for favours and advice and it interrupted my schedule a whole bunch. But after time I realised that he helped me a lot with my issues and hell I would never have my wife if it wasn't for Nick. I owe him so much and I hope that he has a long and happy life with his beautiful wife Adalind." The room filled with clapping and Nick have Monroe a hug and pat on the back. It was Rosalee's turn and she followed the same pattern Monroe did.

"I must admit I haven't known Adalind for a long time but in the time I have known her I have grown to like her. I see how happy she makes Nick and she is a fierce and loving mother. I mean honestly how do you do it. But what I'm trying to say is that I am happy for both if you and like my husband said, I hope you live long and happy lives." Adalind looked at her and thanked her for those beautiful words. Nick and Adalind were holding hands underneath the table. Could this day get any better.

Back at home…

Nick and Adalind decided not to have a honeymoon, mainly because she was pregnant but also they both would prefer just some family downtime. Tomorrow they would have a dinner with friends, but for now it was them and the kids.

"Daddy can we watch a film?" Diana asked Nick as they walked inside the house. He knelt down to her height and brushed the piece of hair that was over her face.

"Sure sweetheart. Go get into your pyjamas and we'll find one to watch." She cheered before running up the stairs and into her room. Adalind had a sleeping Kelly in her arms.

"Give him here, I'll take him to bed. You go and get changed into sweatpants and a shirt I know you love wearing them." He gave her a kiss before taking Kelly and walking up the stairs with him and Adalind.

He took Kelly into his room and changed him into his pyjamas, surprisingly without waking him up. He kissed his forehead and stood by the door looking in admiration at his son.

Adalind had changed into something more comfortable and saw the back of Nick outside their son's room. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I think we did good Nick. I think he'll grow up to be just like his dad, maybe even better looking." Nick let a small burst of laughter out and he heard Adalind giggle slightly into his back. He turned to look at her and gave her a kiss.

"Am I that bad looking?" He asked which Adalind responded with his finger on his lips.

"You are the best looking and most caring man I have ever met and I love you." She leaned into a kiss which Nick gladly accepted. Diana came up in a set of purple pyjamas with a warm brown dressing gown and she held a small teddy bear.

"can we watch that film now?" Nick smiled at her and then picked her up before kissing her cheek, his beard tickled her face and she giggled.

"Of course we can, let's go." He took Adalind's hand and made their way downstairs.


	8. Nick the protector

**_* It will be moving at a faster pace soon but i have made it extra interesting for you so please enjoy it.*_**

The morning after the wedding…

The light peered through the window Into Nick's sleeping face. He lay on the couch with Adalind and Diana sleeping by him with his arms over their shoulder. Their heads were comfortably pressing on his chest and the tv was repeating the film they fell asleep waiting last night.

Nick woke up, his eyes cracking open flinching at the sun as he did. He looked and saw the 2 most important women in his life and took in the sight with admiration. His hand moved to Adalind's face and he shifted the lock of blonde hair that blocked his view from her face. Quickly she woke up and saw Nick's hand. She pushed her face into his palm and indulged in his touch.

"Morning… husband" she smiled at him which made him go in for a sweet kiss. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes whilst lightly touching her chin with his fingers.

"Morning, wife" he pressed his forehead on hers and breathed lightly. They were in an embrace for some time before Diana finally woke up and stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" Diana asked whilst yawning. Nick leant over and grabbed his phone. He looked and it was 9 am which he groaned at.

"It's 9 in the morning." He pulled Diana in closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled then yawned again.

"I'm gonna go to the shower." Diana stood up and began to run up the stairs. Adalind whipped her head to catch Diana before she disappeared.

"Make sure you come right back down for breakfast!" She yelled as her daughter went in the bathroom. Nick got off the couch and turned off the tv and turned to Adalind.

"You want to help or you want to chill?" He asked as his arms outstretched. Adalind wasted no time before trying to get up, but she couldn't, she was stuck. Nick laughed at her as she struggled to get up.

"Don't laugh and help me." Her arms were pushing out at Nick, she began to open and close her hands to gesture for him to grab them. Instead he decided to pick her up in a bridal position which made her gasp. He carried her all the way to the kitchen and she looked in admiration at him as she stroked his neck.

Adalind was back on her feet and she parted from Nick with a kiss then went to the fridge. Kelly had made his way downstairs and was already extremely active for this time in the morning.

"Dad! Fight me!" he ran at Nick and threw a weak punch into his belly. Nick responded by lifting him up, turned him upside down before spinning him. Kelly laughed as he held his arms tightly to his sides.

"You had enough?" Nick asked, stopping his spinning and looked at an upside down Kelly. He nodded in response and Nick put him down.

"How does bacon and sausage sandwiches sound for breakfast?" Adalind asked as she held most of the ingredients.

"Sounds amazing." Nick knew not to question Adalind when it came to food, especially now since she's pregnant. She went wild when she didn't eat what she wanted. Adalind began making the food with haste as Nick watched her with delight.

"So what's the plan for the day?" She asked Nick who was now sat on a chair with Kelly on his knees.

"Well first, breakfast. Then shower. After we'll go out and pick up some food for tonight and when we come back we'll have a couple of hours of family time before Rosalee comes and helps with the food for dinner tonight." Nick brushed Kelly's black hair with his fingers and kissed the back of his head.

"Right, dinner, tonight… and Eve's coming." Adalind let out a sigh of frustration which Nick noticed.

"Come on Adalind, it'll be fine. She won't hurt you, I'm pretty sure." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he responded with a smile.

"I'm joking, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's just dinner after all." Diana entered the kitchen and was wearing some fresh clothes.

"Mommy, what are you cooking?" She sat in the seat next to Nick and leaned her arms on the counter. Adalind was still cooking with precision, she had gotten much better at timing.

"Were having bacon and sausage sandwiches." Diana had a smile and relish'd the thought of devouring the food. Adalind had finished cooking and was now playing it up. She gave everyone the food and they all sat with each other around the counter and they began eating.

"This is really good hun." Nick said with a mouthful. She laughed at him before swallowing what she had.

"Thank you, handsome." She wiped the splodge of red sauce that was on the side of his mouth and wiped it on the cloth that was in the counter.

"How bout you Diana is it good?" She quickly nodded back and took another big bite. Adalind didn't need to ask Kelly because he had already consumed it all.

When they all finished Nick cleaned the plates and put them away. Adalind approached Nick from behind as he put the dishes away and wrapped herself around him.

"What say you and I take a shower together?" She asked with a seductive tone. Nick wasted no time and turned around and faced her.

"C'mon then, what you waiting for?" He kissed her and squeezed her butt which made her gasp in pleasure. Nick then decided to pick her up again and this time Adalind laughed.

"Take care of your brother for a little bit Diana." She nodded and then Nick took his wife upstairs with him. They entered the bathroom and Nick helped Adalind get undressed.

Nick loved it, the sight of his lover naked but also pregnant sent awes of pleasure through him. She felt happy that Nick loved the sight and she approached him and began taking off his clothes.

When he was undressed she ran her fingers across his body and enjoyed the sleek hardness of his abs. He smiled at her before pushing into a heated and passionate kiss.

"We should probably have a shower now." Adalind said as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah your right." and with that Nick pushed Adalind back onto the wall of the shower and turned it on. Hot water fell in the heads as they kissed passionately. He knelt down at het stomach and pressed his head gently on it. She looked down at him and had a warm feeling in her as she ran her fingers through his growing hair.

"I promise my unborn children that I will protect you with my life and you will have the best life I can provide." He kissed her belly and rested I'm his head again on her belly.

"Nick… again you surprise me. I love you so much." it almost sounded as if she was about to cry, the moment was too perfect not to weep In happiness. Adalind only hoped that everyday could be like this.

"I love you too. And I promise to you too that no matter what, I will protect you and cherish you." He then stood and kissed her deeply this time his tongue searched her mouth and was met with hers.

"I don't want to spoil the moment but we have to get going to the market." Nick nodded in agreement and kissed her once more before stepping out the shower.

Later that day…

"Daddy what are we having for dinner?" Diana asked as he walked with her in his arms. He was following Adalind who was pushing the trolley that had Had Kelly sitting inside.

"Your mum has the list, I have no idea what's on it." Adalind was looking at the list whilst pulling stuff off the shelves to put inside the trolley.

"Hey hun have you heard anything from Monroe or Rosalee yet?" Nick asked Adalind who shook her head and gave an expression of unknowing.

They were beginning to approach the check out and were waiting in line talking.

"So… what's the plan for later life?." Adalind asked Nick who thought deeply before he responded.

"Well we need to make more money and because the babies that means we are working off my income. So I was gonna wait till tomorrow to say but there is the new captain position available in the precinct and I was thinking about taking it." Nick had a look of worry in his face hoping that Adalind would agree.

"Nick that sounds great! You will do great, don't worry about it. I think your chances are really high." They hugged tightly but was interrupted by a gunshot.

It was a skinny pale man with a gun and he pointed it around the room at anyone who was their. People's hands flew up in surrender as they backed away from the crazed man. Adalind grabbed Kelly from the trolley and backed away, Nick told Diana to go with her mother and then he began approaching the man slowly.

"Stop right their asshole! Not another step." Nick stopped his hands were up as he ever so slightly took smaller steps towards him.

"Listen sir, you don't need to do this you can still just walk away." Nick took another step, this time the man came closer with the gun and it was aimed at his head.

"Nick just come here, leave it be!" Adalind shouted at him and the robber caught on.

"Yeah that's right Nick, go back to your family before I blow a hole in your pregnant wife." Suddenly his gun was aimed at Adalind's belly but Nick just lost it. Nobody would threaten his wife and unborn children like that!

Nick grabbed his arm and pushed it so the gun was facing down to the floor. He kicked it out if his hand and punched him. Suddenly the man Wooged and turns out he was a skalengeck.

"Grimm!" those were the last words that were heard before he bolted out through the door after picking up the gun. Applauding was heard for Nick and he instantly looked at his family.

"Nick!", "Daddy!" suddenly his wife and children were wrapped around him hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." Adalind kissed him strongly and then pressed her forehead on his.

"I don't know what we'd do without you." Nick smiled at Adalind who was still trembling.

"Don't worry honey, I'm fine. I said I would protect you and I did." He ran his fingers over her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah you did didn't you. Gods I love you. You silly idiot." She buried her face in his chest. He rested his hand on the back of her head and held her closely. What a close call, if Nick wasn't a Grimm then that man wouldn't have been spooked and he probably would have shot him. But what was important was that him and his family were safe, best not to dwell on what could have happened.


	9. The confession

Sometime after the attempted robbery …

Nick was back at home with his family, they were still a little shook up after the incident at the Market. He had assured them that he had the situation under control and that they shouldn't worry but they did anyway. They were not used to having guns waving in their face like that even after everything they've been through. Adalind had told Diana to take Kelly upstairs to get changed for the dinner party later and they were both already upstairs.

She thought a lot about what happened and then previously what Nick had said about being a police captain. Then an epiphany struck her mind and she quickly pulled Nick by the arm to grab his attention.

"Nick! You have to get that job as captain! You got to! It's not as dangerous." At first he thought she was joking but the serious expression on her face quickly changed his mind. He wrapped his hands around her arms and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

"Is this about what happened earlier? You really don't need to worry i deal with that stuff all the time." What seemed like him trying to comfort her only made Adalind worry more.

"That's the point Nick! If you were to die… I wouldn't know what to do. I would die of a broken heart." Adalind's face collapsed into Nick's chest. He began stroking the back of her head as she held close.

"It's ok, I'm still alive. Besides I already said I'm gonna apply for the job so there's no need to worry." She looked back up at him and her eyes were tearing up. Quickly she wiped them and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Nick, i think my hormones are just acting up." He laughed at her and gave her a hug and then kiss on the forehead.

"It's fine hun. I understand. Alright let's get some of this ready before Rosalee comes." Before he could go into the kitchen Adalind stopped him.

"Actually, honey any chance that me and Rosalee can cook alone, have some girl time? I'll get Diana to help me too and you can play with Kelly with Monroe, Hank and Wu when they get here." Nick looked at her and nodded before kissing her and letting her go and she went in the kitchen.

A small amount of time later…

There was a knock on the door which Adalind got. Both Monroe and Rosalee were their with the triplets.

"Hey guys! Oh my god, look at how much they've grown their so cute. Come in, I've started cooking." They both came in with a pusher that had all 3 babies in one. Nick ran down the stairs and saw them as he approached.

"It's good to see you. Monroe you coming with me to the living room, Kelly wants to see you." Monroe gave Rosalee a kiss before walking with Nick and the triplets. Adalind hugged Rosalee before going into the kitchen.

"How's you first full day as a married women going?" Rosalee asked as she began searching what was being cooked. Adalind stood idly by and bit her lower lip.

"It feels amazing, I honestly haven't been this happy since the birth of Diana and Kelly." She said with a smile. Rosalee nodded in agreement knowing the feeling that Adalind had. Diana entered the kitchen running and saw Rosalee.

"Aunt Rosalee!" she ran at her and gave her a hug. Rosalee loved Diana, she hoped that her daughter's would be as cute as she was.

"Hey sweetie it's good to see you." Diana smiled at her before she ran to look at the food being cooked. Adalind didn't even need to move Rosalee had a handle of everything, she just sat, watched and occasionally rubbed her belly.

Nick was in the living room drinking beer with Monroe and having a laugh as Kelly played with action figures. The football game was playing and they were cheering for their team.

"Damn Nick, look at us married men with kids. Life doesn't get much better than this doesn't it." He clicked his bottle on Nick's who nodded back.

"You're not wrong it feels great. I just still can't believe that I'm married." Monroe looked at him as Nick was lost in good thoughts. He looked over at Kelly who smiled back at him before continuing playing with his toys. Nick chuckled quietly at that, he loved his son so much.

"So I heard Eve's coming to this dinner. You sure you guys can handle that just yet?" Monroe asked him with a hint of concern. Nick never really thought of it, in his mind he loves Adalind and nothing else matters but does Eve feel the same? He does not know.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean it's not like Eve's gonna kill us right." Nick laughed at that with Monroe. They both sighed and continued to watch the game.

Some time later…

The rest of the group joined shortly after and were now sitting around the dining table eating food. They were joking, laughing and telling stories around the table.

"So... Trubel, Eve what's HW been doing lately?" Wu asked and intense gazes moved up to look at them. Trubel looked over at Eve who nodded at her.

"Well lately we've been trying to find more Black Claw hideouts. I mean we have them on the run but we still need help from Grimms to find a lot of them." Eve spoke looking over at Nick who had his gaze over at Kelly. Adalind noticed her looking at him and instantly she knew the reason why she came.

"And I assume you want Nick, to help you?" Adalind said which made Nick look away from Kelly and at everyone else. Suddenly a tense and awkward atmosphere struck the group.

"He would be useful for us." Trubel added which didn't make Adalind feel any better.

"Black Claw isn't in Portland anymore, so why should I help?" Nick asked slowly getting annoyed. Trubel put more food in her mouth and Eve cleared her throat.

"Because if Black Claw were to regain their power, it could mean very bad things will happen." Eve said which made Nick think. What she said made sense but he couldn't, not now, his family needed him. Before Nick could say anything Adalind cut in.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. He belongs here, with us. With his family." Her tone had authority and it made Nick smile at her. Eve saw the ferocity in Adalind's eyes and backed down nodding at her.

"Ok we understand. But we will need a safehouse if we ever need to come here." Trubel said which Nick nodded to quickly. For the whole time everyone was silent but then Hank brought the mood back.

"I would like to make a toast. To Nick and Adalind, May you always be together and not get divorced 4 times." The room filled with laughter and they all lifted their glasses.

Later on…

"Ok I'll see you sometime in the week, bye!" Nick waved goodbye to Monroe and Rosalee.Hank and Wu left earlier on for a call from the precinct. Eve and Trubel were about to leave before Nick stopped to talk to Eve.

"Hey I just want to say that, if it could help I would but I can't, I have too many responsibilities." He was stopped by Eve who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"It's fine I understand. But Nick I do have to say one thing before I leave. I wish it was me on the dancefloor yesterday but I'm still happy for you." She walked towards Trubel who was waiting by a black suburban.

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing, did she just say that she still loved him? That she wished it was her that got married to Nick? It brought shock into Nick's mind. But he pushed the thoughts away, it was Adalind he loved and only her and nothing would change his mind, not even an ex.

Adalind approached Nick who closed the door. She hugged him and stayed in his arms.

"Baby, I just want you to know that I wasn't trying to tell you what to do by saying you can't help HW it's just we need you now more than ever. I may also be a little bit jealous of Eve." She smiled at him as she slipped her hand up his chest. Nick laughed at her in response.

"Jealous, you. I suppose i can change that." He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. She looked at him with extreme lust.

"Well the kids are asleep and it has been some time since we did. So yeah let's go." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked upstairs with her.

They entered the bedroom and he closed the door behind him.


	10. Bed bound

**_*Sorry i did not upload yesterday, my internet shut down. Again thank you all for the lovely reviews it really keeps me motivated which allows me to focus solely on releasing more chapters. Please enjoy the new chapter and soon the Twins will be coming, stay tuned.*_**

 _1 year and 8 months after defeating Zestörer:_

Adalind was really close to having the twins so close in fact that she can barely move without Nicks help. He's been trying to take as much time off work as he can so that he can take care of Adalind. Although it has been difficult because he is the new police captain but his staff understood and have been forwarding his work home to him. Adalind was extremely happy for Nick and grateful that he chose this position so he could provide more for his family. He was a superhero to her, he managed to be a police captain, a Grimm and family man without ever complaining once.

It was early morning and Nick had gotten up early so that he could make breakfast, he liked surprising his wife like that. Diana had recently started in a private Wesen school and was getting ready to go. She had made many friends and has begun gaining some manner of control over her immense power. Kelly was still slumbering away in his room lying on his bed surrounded by toys, he was always so lazy in the mornings.

Adalind woke up stretching and then reached out to Nick, hoping to snuggle up to him, but the bed was empty. Suddenly she felt extreme fear and dread. She began to shift quickly in the bed struggling to move because of her pregnant belly. Where was he? Is he Ok? She didn't know and it caused her great emotional anguish because she didn't know.

"Nick! Where are you?" She shouted with a tremble in her voice hoping he would respond quickly if he were there. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Nick walked in with a tray of food. He had a concerned expression clearly not knowing why she shouted him.

"Hey- what's going on? Are you Ok?" He moved to her and put the tray down on an end table that was next to the bed. She pulled him to sit next to her and kissed him before giving him a hug. He was still confused at why she seemed scared and worried and he began stroking her arm to comfort her.

"I got scared, I didn't know where you were and I thought I was alone." She was breathing heavy with panic and Nick was trying to calm her down. He smiled down at her which she responded with a curious look.

"You're cute you know that. Getting scared cause you're not waking up with me. I love you." He kissed her again and then she took a peek at the tray of food. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of it.

"Is that for me?" Her eyes lit up at the idea of food. Nick laughed at her and passed her the tray. Quickly she sat up and eyes the mass of food. That food doesn't know what's going to happen to it. She began eating it furiously and for some strange reason Nick loved to see her munch down food.

"Alright well I've got to take Diana to school. Kelly's still asleep so don't worry about him and I'll be back real soon and we'll see about moving you downstairs for a bit." Nick said as he stood from the bed. Adalind swallowed the food in her mouth then looked at Nick.

"Ok then that sounds nice. I'll see you soon, love you." Nick gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger on the door.

"I love you too." He walked out of the room leaving Adalind in the bed. He approached Diana's room and knocked on the door. For the past few weeks he has taken her to school and they normally enjoyed fun car journeys.

"Hey sweethearts are you ready yet?" The door opened and Diana bolted out in her uniform and had her bag on. Nick closed her door and turned to face her. He took her hand and walked downstairs and out of the house. Diana surprisingly loved going to school and enjoyed playing with her friends and learning from the teachers.

It was a snowy winter's morning in Portland and people in the neighbourhood were taking their children to school the same as Nick. He opened the car door for Diana and she jumped inside, strapping herself in and then he closed the door behind her. Nick then climbed into the driver's seat and started the car before driving.

They were driving for a small amount of time before Diana began getting curious, a question dwelling in her mind. Like always.

"Daddy, why can't mommy take me to school?" Diana asked, Nick looked in the rear view mirror. He first tried to figure out why she was asking, does she prefer her mother driving or was she just curious about why Nick has been driving the past few weeks? In the end he just decided to answer her question as to save brain power for himself.

"Well because when Mum's have babies inside them for a long time it makes it difficult for them to move. And that means Daddy's have to do a lot of work because Mommy's can't you see." Nick always found it a bit awkward for him to explain these things he didn't want to go into too much detail but he found it difficult to censor it. Diana seemed to understand and then continued to look out at the snow.

After a short drive they made it to the school, it was quite a large school and it was full of Wesen. He tried to keep his distance from most of the parents so they wouldn't find out he was Grimm but it wasn't that easy. The teachers knew about him and found the match of him and Adalind very odd, but Nick assured them that he meant no harm whatsoever and they accepted him. Both Nick and Diana left the car and Nick approached Diana, knelt down and began straightening her coat.

"Alright, well you have a nice day at school and I'll pick you up at home time, I love you." He kissed Diana's cheek.

"I love you too Daddy, bye." She ran inside the gates with all the over kids. He looked at her and smiled as she disappeared inside the school. Most of the parents quickly left to go back home so they could go to work and such. Nick stayed there for a moment and looked at the school.

"She's a beautiful child." A women came up to Nick with her arms crossed, shaking from the cold. Nick looked at her unexpectedly he never normally struck a conversation with another parent at the school. She seemed like an average mother, loose clothing, darkened and tired eyes. Despite looking almost dead, she still had a polite smile on her face.

"Thanks, she takes after her mother a lot." Nick scratched his beard as the woman looked at him curiously. He stood their idly a moment wondering what it was she was looking at.

"Don't I know you from somewhere, you look familiar?" He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what she meant. She quickly snapped her fingers and knocked the palm of her hand on her head.

"I remember! You're the new police captain for the Portland Police department." She threw her hand out and shook his hand. Nick smiled at the fact the news goes around fast. He had only been the captain for about 3 weeks but people already began stopping him and congratulating him on his new position. Quickly he responded and shook her hand.

"You're a famous guy Nick; I can call you Nick right?" He nodded in response. She smiled at him and let go of his hand. Nick knew he had to get back home but he didn't want to be rude to this new person who he's just met.

"I'm really sorry but my Wife is pregnant at home and is bed bound so I must really get back home. But it was nice to talking to you." He had an apologetic smile on his face as he backed away slowly.

"Oh if course I'm sorry, go get back to your wife don't let me keep you. Also nice beard." He laughed at that remark. Every new person he met commented on the beard which is what he was aiming for. It was getting very long now and reached the length of where his neck meets his shoulders.

He went back in the car looking at the woman as he drove off back home.

 _Back at home…_

Adalind sat in her bed, bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do, Kelly was asleep still and Nick took Diana to school. The food her husband made was perfect, it hit just the right spot and her babies were kicking in agreement. She rubbed her belly softly and smiled at the feel of them kicking.

"I wonder what you'll grow up to be. Doctor? Lawyer?" She giggled a little before saying, "Perhaps Grimm's?" The thought of having 3 Grimm children made her smile. A Hexenbiest, sworn enemies of Grimm's giving birth to 3 of them, how her ancestors would hate her.

"No matter what you'll be, always know that I'll love you. And if you one day bring home a boyfriend or girlfriend I'll be sure that your father doesn't shoot them." She laughed at her own joke and then sunk back into boredom.

The silence bugged her and she finally had enough of it. She began to slip out of the bed onto her feet which required tiring amounts of squirming. Finally she managed to get on her feet and steadily stood up. Her breathing was deep and constant as she took it step by step towards the bedroom door.

As she opened the door her footing went a little off and she very nearly fell. Quickly she clinged onto the door and regained her footing. The moment of panic passed but her breathing was still heavy. The staircase was in her sight and slowly she made her way towards them.

"This is harder than it looks, Jesus!" She said to herself as the struggle for the stairs went on. When she made it she sat on the top step and began moving down by shifting her butt down each step. Each step she went down caused slight pain for her and she stopped.

The front door opened as she was halfway down the stairs. Nick was finally home and he had 2 takeaway hot drinks in his hand. Adalind's face lit up with joy when she saw him and she produced a smile, although she's sure he wouldn't be pleased about her leaving the bed in her condition.

"Nick your home! Thank god, can you help me please." He stood looking at her and shook his head as he put the drinks on a small end table. He walked towards her going up halfway on the stairs.

"I thought I told you I'd be home soon and then I would help you go downstairs." Nick picked her up in his arms and walked with her towards the direction of the living room.

"I know but I'm sick of just lying in that bed all day." Adalind said as she rested her head on Nick's chest. He put her down in the sofa and kissed her before going back to grab the drinks. He looked up the stairs and listened out for Kelly to see if he was awake. When he knew he wasn't he made his way back to living room.

As he came back he slipped off his shoes, took of his coat and joined his wife on the seat. She cuddled up to him and turned on the tv. He browsed films online for a little bit before putting one on.

What was playing was a new film called 'The Shape of Water' and they sat back and watched it with great anticipation. As the film played they realised that it was very similar to the relationship they have, with obvious exceptions.

They enjoyed each other's embrace and Nick occasionally went down and kissed her belly which made her smile at him. Adalind, about halfway in the movie rested her head on Nick's lap and he stroked the side of her head. He loved her messing around with her hair.

Nothing could beat this feeling of happiness, it was just too perfect. Nick knew in this moment that his life, however unpredictable, was exactly how it was supposed to be now and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Nick, are you sure you're ok with me having a homebirth?" They had discussed it at length a few times and had decided that it was the best decision. It was more natural and the Twins would be born somewhere familiar which is said to be the best thing. Of course they hired a trained Midwife and Rosalee agreed to help as they would need a lot of it but they were having a homebirth no matter what.

"Of course hun, I think it's a really good idea." He stroked her belly and smiled. The feeling of Nick tickled and she squirmed slightly at his touch.

"Good, good I wanted to double check because soon they will be coming." She sighed lightly going back to watch the film. After some time passed she fell asleep on Nick's lap as he continued to watch the film. He looked down at her one more time and was admiring the women he loved and the mother of his children.


	11. New additions to the family

1 year and 9 months after defeating Zestörer:

The time had finally come, the Twins were coming! Adalind had woken up with pain that morning and at first thought nothing if it. But when the pain had amplified and then Adalind noticed she was bleeding, she knew it was time.

At first Nick was panicking, not knowing what to do, but Adalind kept calm and slowly explained what he should do. First call the Midwife, then Rosalee and get rid off the kids somehow. He succeeded at all of those things, Monroe took Diana to school and brought Kelly home with him.

Now Adalind was in the bathtub, filled with warm water and she was in extreme pain. Nick knelt next to her holding her hand as she stared desperately at him.

"Nick! It hurts so much." She was sobbing as her forehead pressed on his. He was helpless to do anything and felt really bad he couldn't ease her pain.

"I know Baby, I know, I'm sorry but you've got to keep going." Nick's voice was soft and warming which gave her some small amount of comfort. Rosalee and the Midwife were both discussing about what to do next as they looked at Adalind. The Midwife looked down and knew what was next.

"Ok Adalind listen carefully, your ready to start pushing." Adalind nodded furiously in response and began pushing away. It was a harrowing experience, each push was agony and she produced screams with each one.

"One more push for the first." The first, she had completely forgotten she was having Twins and the thought of this pain twice filled her with even more dread. Then with the one push the room filled with the cries of the baby.

Nick and Adalind's eyes were locked deeply on it. Such a small thing, that brings so much happiness. The Midwife cut the cord and then wrapped the child in a towel before handing it over to Adalind.

"A girl Nick, she's a girl." The joy she felt whilst holding her child was indescribable. Nick looked at his daughter and what he the overwhelming need to protect. His Alpha instincts were kicking in and his cub was in need of protection.

It wasn't long before the second baby began to make it's way out. Adalind passed their daughter to Nick as she began to give birth to the second. He began moving around the bathroom, rocking the baby as she cried. Nick wiped the blood from his daughters face and kissed her forehead.

Adalind watched him as she breathed heavily and she saw the look in his eyes, it was deep and true love. The same he gave her every night when they slept next to each other.

After some time passed the second was born, and the Midwife followed the same process as the first. Adalind was desperate to grab her child and embrace it.

"We have another boy Nick, a boy and girl." He looked down whilst still holding his daughter, his eyes were glimmering in the light. His body was trembling and he approached his new son.

"They're both perfect Adalind. You did good, really good." He kissed her as she sunk deeper in the water in exhaustion. Rosalee took the boy before he feel in the waters with her.

"Ok Adalind we'll clean you up and take you to the bed soon and we'll feed them with a bottle." The Midwife said and Adalind shook her head quickly.

"No. I want to feed them myself, I'll do it once I get in the bed." Nick was smiling at Adalind as was Rosalee, a mother's instinct to feed her young already kicking.

"Ok then well let's get it done sooner rather than later." Adalind said but was too exhausted to even move.

Some time later…

Adalind was clean and lying in the bed. She had put on a thin gown and a dressing robe, something that was comfortable for her to wear. Deep and dark bags were formed under her eyes and she felt very tired.

The Midwife had ran some tests on the newborns and then on Adalind but found nothing wrong with them. The were all in perfect health, but they needed food and fast.

Nick came into the bedroom with the Twins in his arms and Adalind lit up with joy.

"My babies come here." She held out her arms and grabbed them bringing them close to her chest.

"Nick can you help me pull the top of my gown down." He nodded and did as she asked. Her breasts fell out of the gown and then she positioned both the babies on her leaking nipples.

Almost instantly they both began sucking away instinctively. This was the first time she had breastfed any of her children and she felt a deep connection to the Twins because of it. Nick noticed this and decided she needed some alone time with her babies and he began to walk out the room.

"Nick, honey where you going, come and lie next to me." Instantly he obliged and ran to come in the bed with his wife and newborns. She leaned her head on his chest and he caressed the side of her face.

"Honey you did really good you know that. I love you so much." He kissed the back of her head and indulged in her scent. She smiled as her head fell back onto his neck.

"I love you too baby. But there's still one thing we need to think about. Their names." She looked down at her babies who were still suckling away. Nick was wondering about this too and he had stumbled on this one.

"Hmm how about Jackson and Gemma?" Nick just thought out of the blue and Adalind had a curious expression.

"Jackson and Gemma Burkhardt. I love it and I think these two do as well." Adalind looked down at Jackson and Gemma with pride.

Nick was getting tired as well which meant that Adalind must be absolutely shattered. The Twins had stopped feeding and had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Here let me get them, you need sleep baby. Don't worry I won't bite them." Adalind was a little nervous about letting them go but it was to Nick, their father so she trusted him. Nick took them in his arms and Adalind drifted off to a much needed deep sleep.

The next morning…

Nick was downstairs holding the Twins as he was sat on the chair in the living room. The Midwife had left the night before after her work was done but Rosalee stayed behind to make sure that they were both good. Diana and Kelly both stayed at their uncle Monroe's overnight and were coming home sometime in the afternoon.

He stayed up all night with them, just staring at them. Having the Twins was different than having Kelly, because he was there for the birth and somehow feels more connected to them.

Rosalee was asleep on the sofa after helping clean the house and the bathroom. She had also made food for Nick and for Adalind, for when she woke up.

Nick knew soon that they would wake up and want to be fed. He hoped that Adalind would be ok waking up for it. He made his way upstairs and into the bedroom, moving slowly so he wouldn't wake up his children. When he entered the room he saw Adalind sleeping peacefully in the bed. She looked so beautiful when she slept and Nick didn't want to ruin the image. He moved to the small chair in the corner of the room and sat down until he knew for sure the Twins needed to he fed.

He sat there a good 30 minutes before the babies started waking up and crying. Nick wasn't sure what it was that caused it but in a matter of moments Adalind woke up to the sound of her babies.

She sat up and looked over at Nick who gave her a sweet smile. Nick approached her as she stretched outwards. Adalind looked down at her chest and saw that she was leaking and it was a warm sticky mess.

"Bring me my babies." She held out her arms and pulled them to her and began to let them feed. Even though they didn't weigh much Nick still felt like a great weight was lifted off of him, but he didn't feel relieved, he felt scared for his children even though they were a few centimetres away from him and with their mother.

"They slept all night." Nick said as he sat next to her scratching his huge beard. Adalind had a constant smile in her face as the Twins fed.

"And what about you?" She looked up at him seeing the pale and dead look on his face. Nick cleared his throat and slouched a little.

"I haven't been to sleep yet." Adalind instantly began shaking her head, clearly she wasn't happy about that.

"Well get some sleep now, I'm not having you passing out." Nick laughed as did Adalind who now turned her head back to her babies. He went to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. Adalind nudged him with her leg, still in a little bit of pain.

"Come and snuggle up to us honey, I don't mind and I'm sure Jackson and Gemma don't either." Nick smiled widely and did as she said. He felt so close to his family, even more so now. Eventually Nick fell asleep snuggling with his Wife and newborn babies.

Adalind sat and watched the children suckle milk from her nipples and was smiling every second through it. Rosalee had woken up and opened the bedroom door and the image she saw was very pleasing and cute.

"I brought you some food. You must be starving." She said whilst walking in with a large amount of food. Adalind eyed it devilishly but decided to hold off on her desire until her babies were done.

"Thank you Rosalee can you please put it on the side here please." She nodded at the end table and Rosalee followed. It looked so delicious but she knew that she had to wait. The Twins drifted back to sleep and Adalind kissed them both lightly on the forehead before she went to put them down next to her.

"I can take them if you want." Rosalee offered, she was definitely excited to hold newborns again. Adalind looked at her then the Twins, it was clear she was reluctant to give her babies to anyone, in such a small amount of time she had become so protective. A mother guarding her litter with smothering love.

"Ok but please be careful." She knew that Rosalee was trustworthy but she still had to tell her to be careful. Adalind handed them over to Rosalee who was smiling as she took them in her arms. It was barely a moment later before she began demolishing the food, it was so good and it was definitely needed.

Rosalee was sat in the corner chair looking down at the Twins with admiration. Adalind was licking her fingers after finishing the food and then licking the plate.

"That was so good Rosalee, thank you very much for it." Adalind fell back into the bed, it was so comfortable. Nick was still in a deep sleep and his mouth was gaping open. Adalind laughed at him as did Rosalee, he looked so peaceful.

"Ok you two can go back to your mommy." Rosalee walked back over to Adalind and instantly she held out her arms. A smile cracked widely on her face as she held her babies again and she snuggled closely to them.

"I envy you and Nick. No matter how many times you've been threatened or your relationship takes a step back you always somehow take two steps forward. And now you have all this which you both deserve." Rosalee admitted to Adalind who processed her friends words.

"Thank you Rosalee, I'm glad you think that."

That afternoon…

Monroe walked into the house with all of the children, Diana, Kelly and the triplets. The house was quiet and nobody was in sight. Diana was extremely excited to see her new siblings and her Mommy and Daddy again after not seeing them for about a day. Kelly didn't seem much to bothered about seeing his new siblings, he only wanted to see his parents again.

"Hey! Rosalee are you here?" Monroe shouted as he reeled the triplets into the living room.

"Yeah! We're here. Diana! Kelly! Come here your mom wants you!" Rosalee shouted back down and almost instantly they bolted up the stairs. Monroe laughed at them as they stumbled whilst running up. Adalind and Nick's bedroom door was wide open. They ran inside and saw their mother holding their new brother and sister and Nick sleeping next to her.

"Mommy!" both of them said as they moved closer to her. Adalind smiled at them and leant over to kiss them both when they were close.

"Come up here on the bed with us." Adalind said and they both climbed up onto the bed. Nick was woken up by this and at first he was fazed out. Then slowly he realised who was in front of him.

"Hey kids." Nick said as he outstretched his arms. They both looked at him and then lunged into his open arms.

"Daddy!" he heard them both say before a giant thud on his chest. Adalind laughed at the sight as did Rosalee who then left the room to give them family time. The door closed behind them and the room was now full of Burkhardt's.

"Mommy there so small." Diana said as she looked down at her new siblings. Adalind smiled at her before looking back down at Jackson and Gemma.

"Yeah you're right honey they are." Diana moved closer to them and touched them both. She smiled when she did that and her eyes went purple.

"I love them already mommy." She said and Adalind gave her a confused look but was happy that she liked them.

"What about you Kel?" He moved over to look and saw them both lying their. His eyes widened with curiosity and moved even closer to look at them. Nick was smiling at the sight of Kelly.

"They look cool." The room filled with quiet laughter at Kelly's comment. Nick sat up and looked at his phone, he had 10 miss calls from different people but he didn't pay it any attention and put it back on the side.

"My family why don't you all come here." Nick held out his arms wide and first Diana and Kelly came in and hugged closely. Adalind leant in with the babies and snuggled as closely as she could to her children and Nick.

"This right here is all I need to make me happy. I love you all." Nick said which made them all smile happily. After some time huddled up, they had all fallen asleep in each other's embrace.

Rosalee and Monroe walked into the room to tell them all food was nearly ready but were stunned. They looked at them all sleeping and smiled. It looked so beautiful, probably the happiest family they have ever laid eyes on.


	12. A close call at the Precinct

**_* I must thank you all for sticking with me and i promise soon we'll have some time jumps and get to some really juicy snippits in their life. And to give you a little teaser of whats to come i have 2 words. Beware Renard!*_**

2 years after defeating Zestörer:

3 months had passed since the Twins were born, Nick and Adalind finally got used to looking after them efficiently. They had been the biggest pain in the asses but that's what made them great. Adalind was a stay at home mum and loved every moment of it. Nick enjoyed his new position as captain and not just because he got to wear suits everyday.

It was take your Daughter to work day in the precinct and Diana was extremely excited. Nick was getting dressed in front of the tall mirror that was In his bedroom. Adalind snuck up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Did you know that you look like my husband but better dressed." Nick laughed at that remark and then turned to kiss Adalind. Suddenly Jackson started crying and both Nick and Adalind smiled at each other in an embrace.

"My son, the master of timing." Adalind moved over to him and picked him up. She slipped down her top and began feeding him.

"Will you be ok for today Yeah?" Nick asked her, as she rocked Jackson in her arms. She moved over to Nick and kissed him.

"I will be just fine, it's you I'm worried about. Diana seems a bit to excited for today." He nodded in agreement with her and he berated deeply as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Daddy c'mon let's go." Diana shouted through the door. Nick laughed as he hugged his Wife once more before grabbing his badge then gun and left through the door.

"Morning sweety." He picked her up and began walking downstairs. She had already gotten dressed and had her bag packed ready to go. He stopped before the kitchen and looked at Diana.

"Have you had breakfast?" She nodded at him and then he continued to move out of the house. Why was she so excited to go? Nick didn't know but it was very odd to him. They left the house and began walking down the steps to the driveway. Nick looked to his left and saw his Neighbour, John Teller watering his plants.

"Morning John!" Nick shouted across as he approached him. John and Nick had become good friends, both if them were really into Harley bikes and John had one. He used to be in a motorcycle club before he left with his wife Maureen and two children, Thomas and Trinity.

"Hey Nick! Going to work?" He asked as he walked up to his fence to meet with Nick.

"Yeah I'm taking Diana with me too." Diana was waving at John who gave her a smile back. John was always a happy man, he had his family and good friends.

"How's Adalind and the Twins then?" He asked as he continued to water the plants by the fence. Nick looked back over at the house then back at John.

"Adjusting well. It's been tough to keep track of what we need to do." John was nodding his knowing what he meant, having children always required you to change your schedule.

"Well I need to go, but I'll speak to you later." Nick said and John nodded in response. He made his way to the car and put Diana down. She instantly went into the car and Nick followed after.

At the precinct…

Hank was sitting at his desk with Wu eating breakfast whilst working on a case. Wu had recently become a detective and his partner was Hank. Nick walked in to the precinct holding Diana's hand, she was looking around every corner of the room with wide and curious eyes.

"Hey captain!" Hank and Wu said mockingly at Nick as he walked into the main room of the precinct. Diana saw her uncle Hank and Wu and ran right at them.

"Uncle Hank! Uncle Wu!" They both looked at her with smiles and Hank then picked her up and placed her down on his knee.

"Hey Diana. You excited for today?" Nick walked up and sat on the desk next to Hank and Wu.

"You have no idea." Nick said with a smile. He looked down at the file on the desk and then picked it up. It had information on the case they were working on.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked them hoping that they would say yes. He found the tasks of paperwork very mundane.

"Actually yes you can, we need to know if the guy is Wesen." Nick's face lit up with joy and began reading the file to get the grips of the case. Even though Nick enjoyed being captain and it definitely paid more, but he missed the day to day investigation of being to a detective.

"So this guy, allegedly killed his wife because of a history of abuse, but you have no proof and the wound suggests large claws. Right?" Both Hank and Wu nodded in response and Diana was watching her Dad work with amazement.

"History of domestic abuse, large claw wounds. I think your looking at a Klaustreich their." Nick looked at his friends and colleagues who looked stunned at how quickly he inquired. Hank stood up and gestured for Nick to follow him as he moved towards the Interrogation room.

"Let's find out shall we." He walked through the door and the man was their laying back In his seat.

"Garry Wilkins, am I right?" Nick asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the table as Garry. He seemed very calm and smug, like he didn't care at all.

"Yeah that's right, can I go now?" Garry was now sitting up and his elbows rested on the table. He looked at Nick intently and he sat just reading a file, ignoring Garry completely.

"Why did you do it Gary, why did you kill Claire?" Nick looked up at him and Hank stood closely behind him which made Gary feel uncomfortable.

"I already said I didn't. Why would I want to kill my own Wife?" He shrugged his shoulders and his tone was now shaky and thin. Nick pulled a purposeful confused expression.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us?" Hank said as he leant closely into his ear. Garry was now feeling extremely uncomfortable and shriveled up in the chair. Suddenly the door burst open and Wu walked through.

"I need to talk to you two now." Nick and Hank looked at each other before leaving the room. Wu had Diana following him and he had a coroner's report in his hand.

"Turns out our Vic was pregnant." The group grew silent but Hank could feel the anger building in Nick. Being a father makes one very sensitive to dead children, even an unborn one.

"That's sad Daddy. Why did he do that to her?" She was looking at a photo of the dead women and Nick quickly pulled her from the picture.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm going to find out." Nick was now visibly pissed off, he took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Diana looked at him wondering what he was going to do, but Hank and Wu both knew. Quickly he made his way back to the Interrogation room and Hank followed behind him leaving Wu with Diana.

"So Garry what were you gonna name your kid?" Nick looked down at him, the anger was clearly visible on his face.

"What are talking about?" Garry was looking at both of them, he had no idea what they were talking about. Hank walked up to him and slammed the report on the table In front of him.

"Your wife was pregnant, Garry. You would've been a father." Nick looked at him carefully and was shocked to see no reaction, this only made him angrier.

"I know she was, but I wouldn't have been a father. It wasn't my kid!" Garry shouted out loud as he hit the table. Nick got right up in his face and gave him a deathly stare.

"Is that why you killed her then? Because you were jealous that she wasn't having your child! Of course Klaustreich are the controlling jealous types." Garry looked over at him and then Nick saw him Wooge. Instantly a look of fear wrapped over Garry.

"A Grimm oh my god, get me away from him!" Garry was swung at Nick with his claws but his arm stopped mid-swing. Nick looked at him confused, why did he stop? But then he saw the expression on Garry's face, he was just as confused as Nick. Then he knew what was going on.

"Diana, you can stop that now." He looked over at the mirror window and smiled. Diana was on the other side and did what Nick said. Her eyes went from purple to her natural colour and Garry's arm was free.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he massaged his arm. Nick turned around and looked at him before walking towards him.

"That was someone you don't want to piss off, ever." And I'm arresting you for the murder of Claire Wilkins. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford It, one will be appointed for you." Nick said as he cuffed him, Hank grabbed him and began to take him to the lock up.

Nick walked out of the room and took a deep breath before rubbing his forehead. Diana and Wu walked out the other room and then she ran to her Dad.

"Hey kid, you did good their. I didn't expect him to lunge like that, you saved me from a scar." He gave Diana a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him strongly before joining the rest of the girls in the office.

"That was a close call their Nick. You would've gotten more than a scar, he could've killed you then." Wu said to him as he patted him on the back.

"I know Wu. I let my emotions get the better of me." He sighed lightly as he watched his daughter play with the other girls.

"We've all been their, more than once. Don't beat yourself up, your alive and he's going to jail." Nick nodded at Wu and then he walked off.

Diana was having fun with some of the other girls and Nick decided it was time to get some paperwork done. He went into his office and sat down, the shutters were open so he could keep an eye on his daughter.

Nick booted the desktop computer and began working away. About an hour later Diana walked in with a female officer who had about 6 other girls with her.

"Hey captain sorry to disturb you but she wanted to see you." Nick looked up and saw Diana behind the officer. He stood from his chair and held out his arms.

"c'mere Diana." Instantly she went around the officer and ran to her Dad who scooped her up into a hug.

"Have you been behaving?" He asked her with a coy tone and the officer perked up a bit.

"She's been an angel sir, truly. I envy you." The officer said before leaving the office with the rest of the children. Diana waved goodbye to the officer and the girls before turning her attention back to Nick.

"What are you doing now Daddy?" Nick walked over to his desk chair and put her on it. He pointed at his computer and she looked at it.

"Just some boring paperwork sweety." Nick gently touched her head and she leant back in the seat.

"We'll go home soon, your mother will probably wanna hear everything about your day." Diana nodded at him and then moved back out the seat so that Nick could continue to work.

Back at home…

Adalind was plating up food for when Nick and Diana got home. Kelly was watching a film in the living room and the Twins were wrapped up, sleeping in a cot next to Adalind.

"Jackson, Gemma listen to me, If you happen to be Grimms i would really appreciate if you wouldn't cut my head off." She laughed to herself as she placed down the plates on the dining table.

She felt herself, leaking and realised they would soon want feeding. Her body always told her when it was time. Quickly she finished putting the food down and hoped they would be back soon so they could eat it hot.

The Twins began to cry and Adalind smiled, knowing she was right. She went over and picked them both up and prepared to feed them.

"Yes your both hungry aren't you, yes you are. C'mere you little devils, my sweet little devils." Adalind had become proficient at feeding them both at the same time. It was quite a task at first but now she can do it whilst walking around. They both began guzzling away as Adalind sat down at the dining table and sat humming a nursery rhyme.

About 5 minutes later Nick walked in with a sleeping Diana in his arms. He walked into the Dining room after having a whiff of the food. He saw his wife feeding the Twins and he smiled at her.

"Hey baby. I'm gonna take her to bed, she's had a busy day. I'll be down in a second and we can eat, I'm starving." She smiled at him as he ran up the stairs.

Adalind looked down at her Babies and laid back in her seat. She couldn't of imagined having a life like this. One so full of happiness and it was all because of Nick. If it wasn't for him she would most likely be dead. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him, or any of her children.

Nick came back down and entered the Dining room. He took off his blazer and undid his tie and threw them on the side. Adalind looked at him wanting to kiss him but didn't want to move just in case the Twins feeding is disturbed. He took the advantage and leaned in for a long kiss, then he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I love you Adalind. And you two aswell." He stared down at his babies who were still feeding. Nick sat down where there was food and began eating. The food was nearly gone I'm a matter of seconds and Adalind looked surprised.

"You must be hungry." Adalind said as she giggled. He smiled at her and finished the last of the food. Nick stood up and took his plate to the sink and washed it before putting it away.

"Adalind I have to tell you something today about a case I helped with." He seemed upset and Adalind was worried. The Babies had finished their feeding and she put them back down in the cot.

"What's up Nick you look sad?" Adalind stood up at him and approached him. He hugged her strongly which shocked her.

"Today I made a mistake. I let my emotions get the better of me and i nearly died because of it. If it wasn't for Diana, I would be dead." Nick had actually began sobbing on her shoulder. He fell to his knees and pressed his face on Adalind's belly, taking in her scent as he pulled her close.

"Hey Nick listen to me. You are fine and that's all that matters." He shook his head as he looked back up at her. Adalind saw the tears flowing down his cheek.

"it's not though. If i was to die then what would you do?" Adalind shrugged her shoulders and Nick found no comfort in this. She dropped down to reach his height and was now pressing her head on his.

"You listen to me Nick. You can't dwell on what might of happened because it will fill you with guilt. I love you, we love you and I will not let you die, not until we're old and wrinkly." Nick laughed trying hard to hold back the tears but they kept flowing. Adalind then kissed him then pushed him on his back. She tore open his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked, not knowing if she was fully healed after the pregnancy. She moved back down and kissed him again before moving her hands up his chest.

"Definitely. How about we use that tie." She said which them both smile maliciously. All the kids were asleep and the night continued on, only with silent moans and not silence.


	13. Day at the fair

**_*After this chapter the next few will be releasing at a slower rate because i have to put thought into them. Thank you for your paitience.*_**

2 years and 2 months after defeating Zestörer:

"Hey honey have you got Kelly dressed? We've gotta get going soon." Nick was changing Jackson's diaper as he shouted up at Adalind. She had just finished changing him after he was constantly running around trying to avoid her.

"Yeah Nick I do! How about the Twins?" She shouted back down and he responded the same. Diana had finished getting ready and was sitting idly by on the couch.

The Burkhardt's had decided to go on a trip to the local fair that was in Portland. They thought it would be a good idea to get out with the family especially in the boiling summer heat. Diana was extremely excited and Kelly was curious about what he was going to see.

Adalind rushed down the stairs with Kelly in tow and went into the room where Nick was. He picked up the Twins who were in a car seat and then kissed Adalind when she approached.

"We do it have enough room for the stroller so how we gonna carry the Twins?" Nick asked Adalind who gave him a smile before pulling out two harnesses. Nick chuckled before taking one from her hand and putting it over his shoulder.

"Looks like we're ready to go." Adalind began walking to the front door with Kelly, Nick followed her with the Twins and Diana ran to catch up to them. They walked outside and instantly were blinded by the sun which was shining bright.

Nick heard his phone ring and he grabbed it with his free hand from his pocket. It was Monroe calling and he quickly answered.

"Hey Monroe, yeah were literally getting in the car right now. Alright see you in a few." He put down the phone and opened the back door of the car. First Kelly ran inside and sat at one side, then Nick put the Twins in the middle and Diana was the last in the back.

"Ok, we'll be at the fair soon just sit tight." Nick said before he closed the car door and made his way to the driver seat. Adalind was already in the car waiting and she cracked open the window. Nick sat in the car and took a deep breath. He started the car and began driving to the fair.

A little time later…

Nick pulled up in the parking lot and looked out at the fair through the window. Diana was in shock at what she was seeing and began to become restless.

"Can we go?" Diana asked undoing her seat belt. Adalind got out the car and opened the door on Kelly's side. She pulled him out of the booster seat he was in and put him down. Before he could run off on his own she strapped him in a harness with a lead and held him in place.

Nick got out of the car and Diana followed his lead. He strapped on the harness Adalind gave him and she did the same with the one she had. Nick grabbed Gemma and Adalind grabbed Jackson then out them both in the either harness.

"Hey you guys finally made it!" Monroe walked up with Rosalee who was pushing a stroller with the triplets in. Nick approached Monroe and they collided hands.

"Yeah man it's good to see you. And hey Rosalee good to see you too." He gave her a small hug and looked over at the triplets. They were all awake and looking at Nick with smiles. He chuckled in response before standing back up.

"Let's go!" Diana shouted as she ran ahead of the group. They all smiled and followed her whilst talking about the difficulties of parenthood.

The fair was spectacular, their was magicians, rides and other various enjoyable activities. The group was having a lot of fun but the main attraction was a show that was to take place soon.

"Hey Nick you sure you want to take Kelly and Diana in that show, I mean it might be pretty scary for them since it's actual Wesen their." Monroe said which Nick laughed at. He looked at Monroe and patted him on the back.

"Diana is completely fine with it and Kelly will see Wesen soon enough." Nick took a look at Gemma who was still sleeping and he kissed her on the forehead.

They drew near to the tent where the show was taking place and Diana was extremely excited to see it. Adalind was anxious to start feeding Jackson and then Gemma knowing soon they would make a fuss. They entered the circular tent and sat down together as more people piled in and in.

When Jackson began waking up Adalind began feeding him and covered it up with a cloth so nobody could see. Rosalee was glad she didn't have to breastfeed anymore, especially since there was 3 and it was hard enough to feed one. Although she did admire how Adalind could do it so effectively.

Kelly was sitting on Monroe's knee as he looked at him hoping he wouldn't get scared. The show began and a man came up on the stage. Nick had sunglasses on to ensure nobody would be freaked out by his presence.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today me and my friends are going to show you real monster's today. So please sit back and enjoy."

The man's voice was very showman like and it had a fake cynical tone to it. Everyone in the crowd were conversing until the show was fully beginning.

Suddenly 2 men came on the stage, one dressed in gladiator armour and the other in a loincloth. The man in the armour readied himself before the other man Wooged. He was a Lowen and he roared fiercely. The crowd gasped but the group just laughed at the people's shock. Kelly was fixed on it, he couldn't take his eyes off this monster.

Next a strong man came and when he wooged he was a siegbarste. The only difference from before is that he was looking directly at the crowd. His view scanned around the crowd and then his expression turned to anger.

"GRIMM!" The group all looked instantly at Nick but he was wearing sunglasses. Then they noticed it was Kelly he was looking at. None of them knew how it was possible, how could he gain the sight at such a young age.

"Monroe get him out if here" Nick told him and he instantly picked him up and walked him out. Rosalee gestured for Gemma and Nick handed her over.

Nick stood up and intercepted the man who was clearly following Monroe and Kelly. The crowd were really confused and wondered if this was part of the act.

"Out of my way!" Nick put his hand on the man's chest and pushed him back. He took off his sunglasses and spat on the floor.

"How about you pick on a Grimm your own size." The man stood, his breathing was heavy as he stared down at Nick. All Nick did was stare back wildly his back eyes piercing the man's soul. Adalind was extremely worried for Nick she wanted to intervene but she had Jackson on her chest. The other show actors were coming out on the stage.

"Jeremiah! Get back here now!" The introductory man commanded and he obeyed reluctantly. Nick sighed deeply as the introductory man approached him.

"I am very sorry sir. We don't see Grimms often but we've heard that the one here, being you I assume, isn't likely to attack Wesen on sight." Nick nodded and understood, shaking his hand as they parted ways.

"I am sorry folks but we'll have to have a 5 minute break before we continue!" Nick came up to his family and grabbed Gemma again. Instantly they understood and followed him out of the tent. Monroe was pacing outside with Kelly and he bolted at Nick when he saw him.

"Holy crap Nick what was that, Kelly's a Grimm already? What the hell man." Nick didn't seem worried at all though he just smiled at his son who was completely oblivious to the situation. Adalind came up to Nick and stroked his back.

"Are you ok honey, that was kinda intense?" He turned to her and gave her a strong kiss. She smiled at him and she looked at Gemma.

"I think she's ready for me to feed her." Nick nodded and swapped around the Twins. Adalind began feeding Jackson and Nick approached Kelly.

"We've got a lot to talk about when your older bud." He smiled at him and pinched his cheek.


	14. A sick form of revenge part 1

3 years after defeating Zestörer:

"Mother are you sure this is going to work?" Renard asked his mom as he stared down at a vial full of some sort of liquid. She looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring look.

"It will Shaun, but it's only a last resort. If Diana tries to resist then this will temporarily disable her powers. But I would prefer you not use it on my only Granddaughter." Shaun nodded in understanding as he loaded his gun up. Elizabeth looked at the gun and shook her head in confusion.

"What are doing son? We're only their to get my Granddaughter back, not to kill anyone." She eyed him furiously as he continued to arm himself.

"It's just a precaution. Nick is a Grimm and has other kids." Renard looked smug as he put the gun in his holster. He stood up and put the vial In his pocket with a syringe. He put another vial of liquid in his other pocket with a different syringe, but this vial was marked and had a different purpose.

"Lets just do this, get my Granddaughter and hope we don't die." Elizabeth said as she walked out of the small motel room they were in. Shaun followed putting on a black zip up jacket to cover the gun. They both made their way down to a black Jeep and got inside it.

"Shaun I know your angry at Adalind and the Grimm but you must not hurt them. Else it could end badly for you and me." He nodded at her in agreement before she started the car and drove to take Diana.

"Don't worry I don't plan on hurting then physically. Mentally on the other hand is what I will do." Elizabeth shook her head at him as she drove down a road. Shaun was visibly happy with himself, smiling as he looked out the window.

It was a rainy night in Portland and the winds were picking up quite a bit. Shaun was looking at a picture of Nick and Adalind's house, his mind was processing the image analysing it maybe to have a plan of action.

"Shaun you never did tell me why Adalind and Nick wouldn't let you see Diana. Every time I ask you, you always avoid the topic." She was now curious about it. Before when he had first approached her, Elizabeth let her emotions get the better of her and barely wanted to know why but now they were actually doing what they have planned, the reason behind it dwelled on her.

"Nick turned my own daughter against me, spurting lies and got her to call him Dad. Then I found out that Adalind was backing him up and let him do it. But when I confronted her, she threatened to kill me and told me to leave." Shaun's voice was riddled with anger yet held a scripted tone to it. Elizabeth nodded at this but began to doubt it.

"Then why didn't you take them to court, to get custody?" She was clearly sensing that something he was saying wasn't true. Shaun looked nervously out at the distance.

"Like I said they threatened to kill me and for no reason as well!" Now she knew he was lying about something, his tone suggested it. But it was too late to turn back and continued to drive.

Nick and Adalind's house…

"Yeah Nick they're all asleep, Diana is with me on the couch and The Twins are in the carrier next to the couch. Diana fell asleep watching a movie with me. Ok honey I'll see you soon, love you, bye." Adalind put down the phone and continued to stroke Diana's head as she slept. It was a rather peaceful day for her. The kids hadn't really fussed and nothing extraordinary happened. But she did miss Nick and hoped he would be back soon.

Kelly was in his room surrounded by Grimm books that Nick normally read to him before he went to sleep. Kelly was only 3 but was embracing the Grimm life like a champ. Nick was hoping to teach him how to fight when he was around 6 or 7 years old and hoped Adalind would agree.

Nick was on his way home from work and would be home soon, Adalind couldn't wait to snuggle up to her husband for the night. Adalind was watching the TV whilst thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow, she thought of going next door and spending some time with Maureen but didn't know of she would be available. She had grown to like the next door neighbours, Nick definitely did with John both of them loving vintage bikes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Adalind looked over to it. Who could be calling at this hour? She thought to herself as she began approaching the door. Reluctantly she reached for the handle and turned it. She slowly cracked open the door and saw a woman there and she had a pleasant smile on her face. The women looked rather old and looked vaguely familiar to Adalind but couldn't quite place her face anywhere.

"Hello there my name is Elizabeth and I've just moved into the neighbourhood. Sorry I'm calling late I just wanted to make myself present that's all." Adalind's worry died down and she shook hands with her.

"Hey I'm Adalind Burkhardt it's nice to meet you and welcome to the neighbourhood." Elizabeth was still shaking her hand as she grabbed something from her back pocket.

"Adalind I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for this. But you have 3 others so..." Adalind looked really confused before Elizabeth lunged at her and stuck a syringe into her arm that she held in a handshake. She gave Elizabeth a frightened and confused look, why was she doing this? Adalind began stumbling backwards and fell on the floor. Then she saw Renard enter with a smug smile on her face and instantly Adalind began crawling desperately towards Diana in fear of what was happening.

"Diana! Baby! Run!" Adalind's vision began to blur before she fell unconscious on the ground. Shaun looked over towards the direction Adalind was crawling to. Diana had woken up at that point and saw her mom on the floor. Her face was covered in dread and fear.

"Mommy!" Diana ran towards Adalind but was grabbed by Renard before She could make it to her. Diana struggled greatly in his arms trying to get out of his strong grasp.

"Diana! Stop it's me! It's your Dad!" Renard shouted which woke up the Twins and they began crying. Diana looked up at him with shock in her eyes and knew that the situation was bad.

"Dad? Let me go now! You hurt Mom, again!" Again? Elizabeth looked at her sun who was holding his daughter in a tight grasp. What actually happened and why was Diana scared of him?

Diana began kicking his shin and Shaun was confused why she was resisting. Surely she didn't feel threatened by him, her own father. Again he tried to hold her down and try to calm her but When her eyes went purple Shaun knew he had to use it. He grabbed the syringe which was pre filled before he got in the house and readied it.

"I'm sorry Diana but it's for your own good. You belong with me." He stuck the syringe in her neck and she fell unconscious looking at her mother on the ground. Elizabeth was kneeling over Adalind and checking her pulse hoping that he didn't overdose her. Shaun passed Diana to her and all sue felt was guilt, the realisation of the situation was worse than she imagined. Why was Diana so scared? And what did she mean when she said, 'You hurt mommy again'? Elizabeth walked outside and towards the Jeep with Diana and hoped they would leave soon.

Shaun walked upstairs, slowly pulling out another vial and filling the syringe he used on Diana with the same stuff Elizabeth used on Adalind. He looked around and saw Kelly's room door and walked towards it. When he entered the room Kelly was still sleeping and Shaun approached him slowly.

"Sorry kid but if anyone's to blame it's your Dad." Shaun said as he stuck the needle in his neck. Kelly woke up to this and fear was in his eyes as he looked up at him. He fell unconscious then Shaun picked him up and swung him over his shoulder.

Shaun made his was back down the stairs and his attention was pulled back to the living room. The Twins were still crying and Shaun sniggered slightly as he entered the room and grabbed the carrier they were in. He looked down at Adalind with a smug, satisfied smile.

"You took my kid away from me. Now I'm doing the same with yours, all of them. An eye for an eyes, see you Adalind. Have a… nice life." Shaun walked out of the house laughing at his comment and made his way to the car. Elizabeth looked in shock when she saw him carrying all of the kids. She exited the car and stomped towards him.

"Shaun! What the hell are you doing? Put them back before you get us killed! The Grimm is their Dad and he will obliterate you." He completely ignored her and put them in the back with Diana. Closing the door he turned back Elizabeth and eyed her down with a look of sinister evil. It made her back away from him and she crossed her arms.

"I'm simply doing what they did to me. And if anyone's gonna die it will be Nick not me." Elizabeth was extremely stressed and now gained a new feeling, paranoia. If taking one child wasn't bad enough but 4, and 2 of them still needing to be nursed, was not good at all. She looked around one last time and entered the car before driving away.

An hour later…

Nick pulled up into the driveway of the house and began making his way in. He was stressed after his hard day at work and was excited to see Adalind again so he could snuggle up to her.

"What the hell?" Nick noticed that his house door was wide open. Instantly he felt dread in his heart and he entered the house quickly drawing his gun as he did so.

"Holy shit, Adalind!" He saw on her on the floor and fear grew all up inside him. He began shaking her to wake her. What happened? Who could have done this and why? Adalind woke up and looked at Nick, at first she had forgotten what had happened but she slowly remembered what had happened.

"Adalind! Are you ok, what happened? Grief instantly slapped her and she looked around. Nick was looking desperately at her for an answer.

"Nick it was Shaun, he came with a women and oh no the kids." Quickly he ran up and went to check the living room. None of them were there and he threw his gun on the floor.

"No, No, No. This isn't happening, why did he do this? Why?" Adalind was desperately trying to get up from the floor.

"Nick! What about Kel?" He had almost forgotten about him and ran up the stairs with haste. The door was wide open and Kelly wasn't their.

"No, Kelly! That son of bitch!" Nick began punching the walls in rage. His knuckles began to bloody and tears flowed down his face. He needed to go back down stairs and check on Adalind, she would need him now more than ever.

When he got downstairs he saw her sitting on the floor crying as she was huddled up against the wall. She was banging her head softly against the wall as Nick approached her still crying himself.

"Adalind, I promise. I will get our children back and when I find that Kidnapping, murderous snake, I'm gonna kill him. Slowly and painfully." She looked at him and saw the look of anger and sadness in his eyes. Suddenly she Wooged and balled her fists tightly before punching a giant hole in the wall.

"No we're going to kill him together and I want him to know that Diana will never even want to remember him." Nick hugged her tightly as he tried to figure out what to do. He thought of all the places to go and decided that going to the spice shop was the best bet, so they could gear up and track him down. Before that though he pulled out his phone and dialled Wu.

"Wu I need your help. Renard is back in town and had taken all my kids. I need you to see what hole he is hiding in and put out an APB on that asshole." He put the phone down and Adalind nodded as they stood up to leave to find their children.

Renard and Elizabeth's Motel room…

"Why did you do that Shaun. Have you got a deathwish?" Elizabeth was pacing backwards and forwards in the room whilst rocking Jackson who was crying clearly habeas hungry and wanting Adalind.

"No I have not mother. Stop worrying about it." He was looking down at Diana who was unconscious still. Although she resisted him, he still loved her dearly and hope she would see reason.

"You took a Grimms Children. He'll be at home now planning on how he's going to kill you. You Bloody idiot!" Shaun quickly stood up and stared down his mother who was backed away from him.

"You had better phone him up Shaun and leave his children here and let's just take Diana. Like we planned in the first place." He just laughed at her before moving back to Diana. Elizabeth was extremely pissed off at him for this.

"Was this your plan all along Shaun? This was never about getting Diana back was it? It was about getting revenge on Nick!" Elizabeth was now furious and Gemma was now waking and began crying as well as Jackson.

"Of course I want revenge on Nick! He ruined my life, stole my family, my future. Everything I held dear." He was furious and his shouting woke up most of the Motel. Then Elizabeth knew what was going on.

"You attacked Adalind didn't you? Was it whilst she was pregnant?" Shaun sighed deeply and nodded at her. She couldn't believe what She was hearing at this point. Elizabeth didn't even recognise her son anymore. All she saw was a petty jealous Oaf who had stolen another man's children, and she helped him.

"I am dropping off these 3 off at the police precinct Shaun. I can't do it, I only want Diana." Instantly he grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly as he wooged.

"Sit, down, now." Elizabeth saw the rage in his eyes and she obeyed him in fear for her own life. She knew that it was a big mistake to do what she did. It was just time now, she had to take her time to try and figure out what to do. But she knew that it was going to end with bloodshed and just prayed that her son could see reason before it was finally too late.


	15. A sick form of revenge part 2

The spice shop…

"Nick I got your call, you sounded upset. What's going on?" Monroe asked as Nick was helping in a distraught Adalind into spice shop. Rosalee was their to with the Triplets who were asleep and she approached Adalind with great concern.

"Are you ok? What the hell is going on?" Rosalee helped her to a chair and she was still crying.

"Renard came and took Diana, Kelly and the Twins." Nick said with a shaky tone. Monroe approached Nick and put his hands onto Nick's shoulders and Rosalee triee comforting Adalind with a hug.

"That son of a bitch, Nick I promise whatever you need we will do our best to help you." Rosalee nodded in agreement with Monroe and she brought Adalind into the other room where the Triplets were sleeping.

"I need her to stay as calm as she can be, so can you keep her near the Triplets, it might help. Right now I need to find out if there is some sort of way to find Renard with that staff." He pushed past Monroe who was looking rather confused. Should Nick be using the staff? Is it safe? And could it be dangerous to use?

"Hey Nick wait, is using that staff a really good idea?" Monroe was now standing in front of him and regretted it instantly. Nick looked at him and his eyes were brooding with anger and despair.

"I don't care, I only want to get my kids back and to make that asshole suffer. Now get out of my way." He was now breathing heavily and Monroe could sense his anger before he backed away. Nick went down to the basement leaving his friends and grieving wife.

"Adalind can you walk me through what happened." Rosalee was trying to comfort her and get a better understanding of the situation but her vision was locked on the Triplets and she was ignoring her. Adalind was trying really hard not to just drop onto the ground in pain. The loss of her children felt like she had died 4 times over.

"Adalind!" Suddenly she was snapped for her daze and looked at Rosalee who looked extremely worried.

"I uh… heard a knock on the door and when I answered it a women called Elizabeth was there." Rosalee was hit with a sudden shock, a women named Elizabeth who is associated with Renard.

"Wait wait! You said Elizabeth as in Shaun's mother Elizabeth?" suddenly it clicked, she thought she recognized who it was at the door.

"But why would she want to take my children away from me?" Adalind asked which made Rosalee think hard. Why indeed, she thought to herself.

"I mean if she wanted to see Diana she would only have to call, but all my children, it makes no sense." Rosalee nodded and tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Maybe she thought they were only going after Diana but Renard had different plans?" Adalind saw sense in this but there was one minor detail that she had overlooked.

"But why would she want to kidnap Diana anyway? Unless… He must've lied about why he couldn't see Diana anymore." Quickly Adalind stood up and began pacing angrily around the room.

"That lying, cheating, horrible thing. When I find him I'm gonna…" Adalind was gritting her teeth and Rosalee was watching her with both worry and understanding. Monroe was just keeping his distance to ensure he didn't startle her.

Nick was reading through every book he had that talked about the staff. He was speeding through them whilst also carefully analysing the words. Nothing in the books said anything about locating people. He slammed his fist into the table and picked up the staff.

"Why can't you help me get my kids back!" After those words Nick was no longer in the spice shop, he was in his house looking at Adalind who was on the phone talking… with him.

"What the hell is going on?" He said out loud but it didn't seem like Adalind could hear him. Nick took a look at the staff and shock was in his eyes.

"Are you showing me this?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing, with the staff he supposed anything is possible. The door knocked and he watched Adalind walk up to it and answer.

"Wait, Shaun's Mom? Is this…" Suddenly he watched Adalind get a needle jabbed into her arm. He moved up to hit Elizabeth but his fist went straight through her body. He had no clue what was going, was he just a spectator in this sick event that took place to his wife. Then Nick watched as Shaun walk through the door and anger purged his body. He wanted to just lunge at him and tear his throat out.

"This was tonight, why are you showing me this?" He watched his daughter get knocked out then his son being carried over his shoulders then the Twins. The powerlessness to do anything weighed on him dearly and he was cursing the staff for showing it to him. The pain of watching his children be taken destroyed him.

But then what he saw next brought his faith back as he saw the car they got in. He quickly read the license plate before it dashed off in the distance. Then he was back in the spice shop and he gasped heavily before almost collapsing.

"Nick are you ok?" Monroe asked as he was walking down to the basement after hearing smashing. He saw Nick trying hard not to fall on the floor and he ran to steady him.

"The staff did something. It showed me what happened with Renard before I made it home." Nick was looking shocked at the staff as it lay down on the floor. Monroe couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It can do that! How come it didn't show you where they are now?" Nick shook his head and remembered the license plate he saw and wrote it down.

"I saw the car Renard and the women he was with got in, this is the plate." Nick knew now that his children were only a step away from him. Monroe was thinking about what Adalind and Rosalee were talking about before and figured it best to ask Nick about it.

"What was that Women like, in the vision thing the staff showed you?" Nick was trying to remember the situation and it caused him pain but he recalled it all the same.

"She… wanted Diana but the others were Renards idea. Clearly he wanted to hurt me but she was only interested in Diana and it seemed like she felt bad even for that." Monroe nodded and picked up the staff from the floor.

"Yeah the girls figure that Renard had been lying to her about Diana and you two. It makes sense I think." Nick pulled out his phone and called Wu, he needed to find Renard before he left the country with his children.

"Hey Wu I need you to run this plate, it's Renards… yeah I'll stay on the line just please be quick." He waited for a short moment before Wu came back on the line.

"This car belongs to an Elizabeth Lascelles and most recently was seen parked outside the fast food Restaurant by a Motel called Harriot's Motels." Nick put down the phone and ran upstairs to Adalind.

When he got upstairs he saw Adalind speaking on her phone and tears were flowing as she was thanking the person she was speaking too.

"Kelly baby is that you! Oh my god! I love you honey, Mommy and Daddy are gonna be there soon I promise."

Nick looked at her with confusion as she put down the phone and she looked at Nick.

"That was Elizabeth. She just told me where our kids are and she had Kelly with her." Adalind was smiling as she stood up wiping away her tears.

"Yeah i know where they are too but why did she tell you?" Nick asked as he approached her and gave her a hug.

"She told me that Renard is becoming violent and unpredictable. And apparently they were only to get Diana because she thought that what we did was, threaten to kill Renard for no reason unless he left Diana alone." Nick's jaw clenched as he thought of the bad things he was going to do to him.

"I'm gearing up and then we are going to get our babies back, I promise honey. I promise." she kissed him before he went down stairs.

40 minutes ago at the motel...

Elizabeth was trying to calm down Kelly who was crying on the chair in the corner of the room. She felt extremely bad about this, they had taken this innocent young boy away from his loving family.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Kelly began kicking the chair which was creating a loud thudding noise. Shaun was clearly losing his patience as he stood up and raced towards Kelly.

"You better shut your mouth or you'll never see your Mom or Dad ever again, you understand?" Shaun was very serious but Kelly didn't care and he kicked him In his face. He then wooged trying to threaten frighten him and Elizabeth intercepted him before he could get too close.

"Son of bitch, he's already a Grimm." This shocked Shaun, he never expected that and he laughed as he changed back to his normal face. Elizabeth was pushing him back and looking him deeply in his face showing him she's serious.

"Don't get any ideas, you've taken this too far as it is. Just because he can see already doesn't mean he's a threat." Shaun nodded and pulled a long face as he turned back to Diana who was still unconscious.

"I need to take him for food. And the Twins they need proper baby food else they'll starve." Elizabeth was grabbing a hold of the Twins and took Kelly's hand who at first struggled but eventually followed.

"Leave the Twins here. If your not back in 20 minutes then don't come back at all, understand?" She couldn't believe what She was hearing and seeing at this point. Shaun looked at her with a serious expression and his eyes slowly fixed on her.

"Yeah Shaun I understand." She put the Twins down gently and picked Kelly up.

"Wait one second. Leave your phone here." Now he was crossing the line but She obeyed for now biding her time. Then she left the room and began walking to the car. Although she left the room she could feel the evil aura oozing out of the room and she felt fear for her Granddaughter and Nick's children.

She made her way to the closest fast food restaurant and parked up in straight view of a camera. When she left the car she took Kelly out with her as they approached a payphone. She dialed in some numbers and waited for an answer.

"Hello is this Adalind? I am very sorry about what happened, it wasn't supposed to be like this. We were suppose to get Diana but Renard is clearly bent on revenge against you. But I sense he was lying about his reasons so he could get me on his side. I thought so, but he has become dangerous and unpredictable. Kelly and the Twins need their mother and father and Diana needs her real father, Nick. We're at the Harriot motel room 9 be there soon and I've got someone here who wants to talk." Elizabeth handed the phone over to Kelly who snatched it from her quickly.

"Mommy! I'm ok but the man is really mean. But the lady has been nice. Please come and get us soon." Elizabeth picked Kelly back up and put the phone down. She made her way back to the jeep and drove back to the motel.

Soon they would come and hopefully they will spare her. But she knows what a mother's wrath is like and god only knows what the Grimm will do. As she pulled up in the driveway she turned to face Kelly.

"Ok you cannot mention that you've just talked to your mom. He would be very mad at you and me and we don't need that especially since your parents will be here soon." Elizabeth took a deep breath before exiting the car with Kelly.


	16. A sick form of revenge part 3

**_* Thank you to everyone who has stuck around reading this. If anyone has any suggestions or maybe ideas they would like to see in a chapter then please PM me and i can certainly discuss and see if i can do it. But please don't take offense if i decide not to go through with the idea. Again thank you for sticking with me and expect many more chapters to come.*_**

Basement of the spice shop:

Nick was looking through all the weapons he had and Adalind was standing behind him watching. He grabbed the double sided axe and pulled out a vial which had a green liquid inside labelled 'ZauferMörder'. Monroe saw what he was using as Nick laced his axe with it.

"That is some heavy stuff man, I can smell it from here." He said as he covered his nose and backed away slightly. Adalind knew what he was using would cause Renard to be in extreme pain and didn't care in the slightest. Nick put the axe down and then began filling arrowhead tips with the same liquid. As he screwed them back on Adalind came up close to him and touched his back.

"Nick I know that she helped him but Elizabeth told us where they are and I think she deserves a chance to know her Granddaughter." She was almost beging Nick not to hurt Elizabeth because she knew what he could be like when he loses control.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way she has nothing to fear." Nick was very sincere and she hugged him tightly as he screwed the last arrowhead on.

"Thank you, baby." Adalind now picked up Nick's axe and handed it to him. He grasped it tightly as he strapped the crossbow on his side. Next he eyed the staff and picked it up, he took a deep breath as he felt his anger turn to confidence and determination. With this staff he was unstoppable and it was exactly what he needed to get his family back.

"I'm ready to go. Is anyone coming with me? But just a warning, it will get messy." Adalind moved quickly up to him and grasped his arm and she looked at him.

"I want my babies back and I'm gonna be there to take them." Nick smiled at her then looked at Monroe and Rosalee.

"Nick you have been my friend for many years now. You have done so much for me that i could never fully repay you. So of course I'll help you, on one condition." He looked at him and knew what he was about to say. He gestured for him to finish his words.

"Can I use the Elephant gun?" Nick laughed as much as he could given the situation and nodded at him. Monroe looked like a child at Christmas when he loaded up the gun and swung it over his shoulder.

"Ok, time to get my children back." Nick said as they left the spice shop and made their way to the Motel.

Harriot's Motel…

"Sean, I'm back!" Elizabeth said as she walked through the door. He was looking down at the Twins, a smile was on his face as he put his hand on one of their heads.

"They're asleep. It took them awhile but they did." Elizabeth had a look of extreme dread on her face. She knew exactly what that meant and hoped Adalind would get their soon.

"You fool, they haven't fallen asleep they've passed out because they haven't eaten!" She pushed past him and she shook them so they would wake. When they did they instantly started crying and she picked them both up.

"If you know this then why didn't you get them food? Isn't that what you went out for? But you've come back with no baby food or no take-out wrappers." Elizabeth knew now that it was not safe for her to be there.

"Put down those babies right now Mother." Renard got closer to her and She kept backing away from him.

"Even if you don't put them down in still gonna do what I'm about to do." This scared her completely, what did he mean by that. She no longer recognized what once used to be her son all she saw was a sadistic man who would hurt children to get what he wants.

Elizabeth decided that the Twins well-being was far more important than her own, so she set then down in the carrier. She sighed deeply and waited what ever was next.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and he wooged. Lifting her up high she began to choke. Kelly saw this and became enraged as he ran towards Renard. He began furiously punching away at his leg but was stopped instantly when Renard kicked him strongly across the room.

"What did you do Mother? Did you what call Nick and told him where we were is that It?" Elizabeth knew if she said yes then Renard would take all the children and leave before Nick could get there. So she shook her head and with that Renard let her go.

He grabbed her by the scruff of her top and pressed her against the wall. She was utterly terrified at this point and didn't know what to do.

"If your lying to me… you don't want to know what I'll do." Shaun said to her as he backed away from her.

"No please, do tell I'm rather interested." Renard swung his head back and in shock he saw Nick standing there with the staff in his hand. Instantly Renard threw a punch at Nick which he flawlessly doged and then brought a jab into his ribs.

He brought the staff down on him which created a shockwave and sent him to the ground. As Nick circled Renard on the floor he looked at him angrily he wanted to kill him so much that he didn't even notice what was being said to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" His attention snapped to Kelly who was prying at him for attention.

"Hey bud come here." He tightly hugged him and kissed his forehead. Kelly had a giant smile on his face and when Adalind entered he was ecstatic

"Mommy!" He ran to her and She dropped down to hug him and now she was reunited with her first son. Nick brought his attention to Elizabeth who was coughing as her back was pressed against the wall.

"Nick, you need to tell Adalind that she needs to feed the Twins they're starving. And Diana's on the bed still unconscious." Nick ran over to Diana and looked at her.

"Diana, sweety, wake up." He was shaking her strongly trying to get her up. Suddenly Nick felt a sharp pain in his back as he turned and saw Renard.

"Don't touch my daughter." Nick headbutted him and he dropped on the floor.

"She's not your daughter anymore you son of a bitch." Nick pulled a crossbow bolt from his waist and then he sunk it into Renards leg.

"She's called Diana Burkhardt." Suddenly Renard began screaming in agony. The pain from the ZauferMörder was coursing through his entire body. Nick reached around to where the pain was coming from and he pulled a large knife out.

"aghh asshole." The wound began pouring with blood and he felt light headed. Adalind was busy with the Twins which is why she didn't notice the knife but When she saw him falling on his knees and a pool of blood coming from him she instantly ran to him.

"Nick oh shit! No no no, this isn't happening. Monroe! Get here!" Quickly he came through the door and saw Nick on the floor and Renard.

"Nick! Holy crap he's losing too much blood." Adalind was pressing his wound strongly but the blood kept on seeping through every gap.

Monroe had a genius idea and he grabbed the staff. Adalind saw what he was doing and backed off really quickly. He pressed the staff on the wound and waited for something to happen.

Elizabeth approached watching in curiosity as Monroe pressed the staff on Nick's wound. After some silent moments passed the group were astonished to see that it worked.

"How did you? That is astonishing. But he's still on the floor so is he ok?" Elizabeth couldn't even fathom what she was seeing. How was something like that even possible? She thought.

Sometime later…

The long night had passed and Nick had stayed unconscious all through it. Adalind was worried sick for him as was everyone else and they were all sat at his bedside. They had taken him back home so he could wake up in a familiar place.

Diana had woken up since then and barely left Nicks side as did Kelly, they were all very worried. Elizabeth had apologised several times over and was forgiven, Adalind offered her the opportunity to see her Granddaughter whenever she wanted as long as she stayed in Portland, so she was close.

Renard was taken away by a clean up crew of HW who had barged in after Nicks little fight with Renard. They had told Adalind to give Nick the phone they gave her and call them once. But she decided there was time for that later on, she wanted some quality family time when he came to.

Nick began to regain his consciousness slowly, his vision was blurred and he felt dizzy. He heard muffled voices and when his vision finally cleared he saw his family and friends surround him.

"What's going on? Is it Christmas?" The room filled with laughter and Adalind leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Nick. If it wasn't for you our babies would be in Russia or Germany by now." Nick pulled her into a hug and then he saw Diana and Kelly.

"Oh my beautiful children come here" he tackled them and began tickling them. They giggled playfully as they balled up.

"Daddy stop" Diana asked then Nick pulled her close and kissed her forehead and did the same with Kelly.

"Nick I just want to say, thank you for getting there when you did, I probably would have died. Also the ZauferMörder was a nice touch." Elizabeth said as she looked over at Diana who was still in Nick's arms. She thought of the difference between her son and Nick, clearly Nick was much better and she was glad that Diana was in the right place with the right family.

"Who wants some breakfast?" Rosalee asked and everyone nodded in agreement. Elizabeth followed Rosalee down and Adalind was going to join but went up to Nick first.

"HW gave me this phone and said for you to phone once. It's about Renard." She kissed Nick one last time before she followed the other girls downstairs with Diana in tow. Nick looked at the phone and decided to dial the number. Monroe, Hank and Wu decided to leave him alone for a moment knowing that the conversation could turn sour.

"Burkhardt here. Wait you have Renard? Are you asking me what I want done with him? If he's still alive then that means he must be in agony still. Then just put him out of his misery, there's no recovering from what I gave him." The phone hung up and Nick looked again at the phone.

"Nick c'mon get ya butt down here, were having fun." He stood up and approached the window and threw the phone out of it. It smashed into pieces on the ground and he made his way down stairs, one less threat in the world.


	17. Grimm to train and Hexenbiest to love

**_*A huge time jump will be coming soon just so you know. And also sorry for anybody who likes Renard, i needed a villan and he was the most logical Villan. plus he had a reason to be the villan. Again thank you for still sticking with me, i hope my story isn't getting tedious.*_**

4 years after defeating Zestörer:

A year had passed since Renard was defeated by Nick and the Burkhardt family continued to live a happy and normal life. Adalind kept her children close ever since which drove them crazy sometimes but it was for a good reason. Nick found being a Police captain, Grimm and Family man easier than he thought which surprised him since it can sometimes take a lot of time and energy to do it all.

Elizabeth had kept close so she could see Diana often and grew rather close with her. The only thing she did not expect was that she had also grown close to the other children who have all started calling her Grandma. She was still very surprised that Nick was alright having her around but he had come to enjoy her company which was confusing since she was a Hexenbiest.

Nick and Adalind's relationship astonished Elizabeth. Never before had she seen a Grimm and Hexenbiest together before or even thought it could be possible.

"Good morning you two." Elizabeth said to Nick and Adalind who had just walked down stairs and into the kitchen. They looked and saw that all of the kids were already eating food whilst watching TV on a small screen that rested on the counter.

"Hey Liz… thanks for doing the kids breakfasts." Adalind said as she scratched her head and yawned. She walked up to the Twins who were eating their food whilst making a huge mess on their faces.

"Look at the mess you've made you little devils." They gave her a messy smile as she wiped away all of the food that surrounded their mouth. She sat down next to them and began to feed them.

"So it's a Sunday. What's happening?" Elizabeth asked as she cleaned up the last of the dishes. Nick moved over to Kelly and ruffled his hair before sitting next to him. Adalind looked up at Elizabeth as she continued to feed the Twins.

"Well I'm taking Kelly to the new trailer with me. I don't know about anyone else?" Nick said as he looked at the local newspaper. Elizabeth brought two more plates and placed them where Nick and Adalind sat. She grabbed herself a plate she made herself and sat down with the rest of the family.

"I don't really have any plans for today. Liz how about we take Diana and the the Twins out, somewhere?" Adalind asked and Elizabeth gave her a cheering smile.

"Sounds like fun." She responded whilst giving Diana a kiss on the cheek. They continued to have a happy family breakfast whilst conversing about current and past events.

2 hours later…

"So Kel, how's school been?" Nick asked as he drove down a beaten path in the middle of the woods. Kelly looked at his father who had a large smile on his face.

"It's been good. I just wish that I could go to School with Diana." He told his father which he nodded at in response.

"I understand but you know you can't. A Grimm in a Wesen school, would not be a good thing. Besides your sisters going to high school soon." They drove up to a brand new trailer. It resembled Aunt Marie's one except it looked more modernized. He pulled up outside and opened the car door before stepping outside as did Kelly.

"Hey Kel think fast!" Nick threw a baseball at Kelly extremely hard expecting him to dodge it. Instead he caught it and threw it back at Nick who caught it as well.

"Nice catch. Next time it will be two balls." Kelly laughed as they went inside the trailer. It was a lot more organized than the old trailer yet resembled it exactly. Except for the fact that there was a full computer set up, a coffee machine and central heating.

Nick walked up to the table that was in the middle of the trailer and put his coat on the back of the seat. He started tracing his finger across the necks of the shelved books. Then he pulled out the book labelled Blutbad and placed it down onto the table.

"Today were talking about Blutbad." Kelly's interest peaked and he sat down at the table and opened the book.

"Like uncle Monroe?" Nick nodded and patted him on the back. Kelly surfed through the pages looking at the pictures in the book. He opened the cabinet and looked at all of the weapons inside. The crossbow was the first he grabbed and then he took a small pouch before closing the cabinet.

"Now this is obviously a crossbow, but it's the main weapon used to stun or kill a Blutbad. And in this pouch is a substance called Wolfsbane, you rub it all over yourself and it hides your scent from a Blutbad." Kelly focused deeply on his father's words and then he grabbed the crossbow with excitement.

"But why do you need to hide your scent?" He asked Nick who was looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Because they have an extremely good sense of smell and could get your scent from miles away." Kelly looked shocked at that fact, to him this was really cool.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Monroe walked through and Kelly ran up to him.

"Uncle Monroe!" Kelly gave him a strong hug and Monroe hugged back, patting him on the back.

"Hey kid. So I assume the topic of conversation is Bultbad?" Nick nodded his head as Kelly came back to sit down. Monroe and Nick came together in a manly hug.

"Well, we better get back to it then." Nick stood behind Kelly and watched him read and Monroe sat down and began reading a different book.

3 hours later…

"Listen Kelly, do you hear that?" Nick asked his son who was sneaking with his father in the forest. Kelly did listened closely and heard birds singing, animals howling and then he heard heavy breathing with a hint of growling. He looked at his father and gave him a smirk.

"I think I hear mom shouting us for dinner." Nick laughed and ruffled his curled hair. But he got serious again and turned his view to where he heard the distant sound.

"I hear something breathing in that direction." He pointed and Nick patted him on the back.

"Well done son. That right there is Monroe walking around the woods about 3 miles away." 3 miles! Kelly thought to himself, how is that possible? He looked at his father who was nodding at his son's shocked expression.

"It might be because I can hear that far too. It's called genetics see, your kids might have them too, if you have any that is." Kelly nodded in understanding and then he looked down at the ground with a hint of confusion.

"I read a little while ago about Hexenbiests. Their Grimms worst enemies but Mom is one." Nick knew where this conversation was going and hoped Monroe would come soon and interrupt their little conversation.

"Yeah I know she is. It's a rather long and boring story but let's just say if it wasn't for you, we would never be together." Nick patted his son on the back and he smiled at him.

"Don't you ever get scared when Mom wooges?" Kelly asked him and Nick never really thought of it. In the 3 years they've been married never once has she wooged just on a regular basis.

"I tell you what son, your Mother has never really done that. I think mainly to not make me uncomfortable." Nick said which made him feel quite a fool. 3 years they've been married and not once has he really accepted who she is. At first he dreaded talking to his son about this but now he was glad because now he got to make it right.

"Ahh but nevermind about that, let's get back to this." Kelly simply ignored his father's sudden distance and recollection and did as he said.

Back at home…

"What time do you call this!" Adalind said to Nick as he walked in with Kelly. He knew he was in trouble and sent Kelly upstairs to bed so he wouldn't get the blame.

"Listen honey, I'm really sorry. I didn't realise how late it was and it's a long drive back so again I'm really sorry." Adalind looked at him with an angered expression and her arms were crossed. Nick knew he wasn't going to weasel his way out of this one.

"What about his dinner then?" She looked at him tentatively whilst tapping her feet on the floor.

"I took him for take-out don't worry, he ate." Nick said hoping that would let him off the hook, but it didn't. Adalind approached him and looked in his eyes.

"Next time, call, me." She was extremely close to him which was supposed to make him uncomfortable but only made him delight in his wife's closeness. To her surprise he pulled her right up against him.

"I like it when you get mad. Especially with that little wrinkle you get on your nose." Adalind began giggling as Nick kissed her neck.

"This conversation Is not over just so you know." Nick laughed as he picked her and She wrapped her legs around his hips. He continued to kiss her as he moved towards the stairs.

"Are all the kids asleep?" Nick asked as he moved slowly up the stairs with her still in his arms. She pulled back and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, unless Kelly has decided to stay up." They continued to kiss like hungry animals. Nick began kissing her neck again which made her moan slightly but she tried to silence herself so that their children wouldn't wake up.

When they entered the bedroom, Nick placed her down on the bed and she looked up at him with deep lust and love in her eyes. All that Nick think of thought was his previous conversation with Kelly. He decided that he would act upon his foolishness now.

"I want to ask you one thing. Ever since we've been together you have restrained your nature of being a Hexenbiest, why?" Adalind looked at him with a confused look, why was he asking her this? She didn't know but decided it would be best to answer him so they could get to the good part of the night.

"I uh… well I suppose it's mainly because your a Grimm and I thought you would leave me if i was to embrace being Hexenbiest again." Nick only now just realised how selfish he had been this whole time. His wife had made so many sacrifices as it was but this was a huge one. Nick came close to her and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Kiss me, but wooge first." Adalind looked at him completely shocked. This is not how she thought her day would turn out. She placed her hand on his face and smiled at him.

"Are you sure honey?" Nick pressed his forehead on hers and he placed his hands on her back. He nodded and began to pull her top off. When it was off she looked at him deeply and took a deep breath.

When she wooged her eyes instantly went to check on Nick hoping he wasn't recoiling. To her surprise he wasn't looking in disgust, he gave her the same look he gave her every single time they made love. It was then that she lunged at him and kissed him deeply whilst wooged. Nick overpowered her and pushed her onto her back as he went further into the kiss.

"Can you stay like that whilst we…?"

She nodded quickly as Nick continued to passionately kiss his wife. And they continued their passion throughout the night, twice and afterwards they were exhausted.

The morning afterwards…

Nick woke up and looked over at Adalind who was peacefully sleeping. He thought about the night before and smiled at how damn good it was. Never before did he expect that sleeping with a wooged Hexenbiest would be so satisfying. He slipped out from underneath the covers and moved up to the window.

John was already up and working on the bike that he had recently bought. A 1967 Panhead in serious need for repair and John got it for free. The previous owner only saw a large clutter in his garage but John saw an opportunity. Nick laughed as he saw what time it was and his laugh woke up Adalind.

"Morning, my handsome husband." Adalind looked at him and was still feeling some of the pleasures she got from that astounding sex she got the night before. Nick was such a beast, and she didn't know where it came from but she was sure glad it did come.

"My wife, the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on." Adalind cringed her face into the pillow before Nick turned her around and kissed her slowly. A knock erupted on the bedroom door which made Nick grumble in his kiss with Adalind.

"Hey Adalind, Nick I need a little help with the kids." Elizabeth shouted through the door and cries of the Twins could be heard. It was moments like these when Nick wished that he hadn't let her stay in the spare room.

"Looks like the real world wants us back." Nick smiled at her and kissed her one more time before turning to walk towards the door.

The afternoon afterwards…

Adalind was feeding the Twins as she sat at the dining table with Elizabeth and Rosalee. Diana and Kelly were at school which meant she had down time with her babies and friends. They were drinking wine and eating crisps out of a large bowl in the centre of the table. All of them were laughing a joking about motherhood and husbands and past lovers.

Rosalee looked over at Adalind who seemed particularly happy this day. She was all giddy and sing-song like which was never usually the case. Normally she was quite stressed out, which is true for most mothers but it was odd to see her not like that.

"Adalind did something happen? You seem extremely happy, which is odd for a mother of 4." Elizabeth looked at Adalind as well, she had noticed this change in behaviour herself. Adalind looked at them both and her bottom lip curled into her mouth.

"Well Nick did something last night which I was not expecting." Both their Interest peaked extremely high now they looked tentively at her.

"Oh really and what did he do?" Elizabeth asked as Adalind continued to feed the Twins. Rosalee shifted her seat up closer hoping that Adalind would tell them as they were dying to find out.

"Well last night me and Nick slept together but he told me to wooge whilst we had, well you know." Rosalee was phased out and Elizabeth was laughing as he hit the table with the palm of her hand. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, was something like that even physically possible.

"Are you serious? And he found that pleasurable?" Rosalee asked still with shock at the thought. Adalind placed her hand onto Rosalee's shoulder and smiled at her.

"It was probably the best sex we've had together. It made me feel things I've never felt before and I have no idea why." The women were smiling in amazement at Adalind and how hers and Nick's relationship can still present new ground-breaking strides.

"That's incredible truly. Not even when I slept with the king did he tell me to wooge. But a Grimm to ask that, honestly I feel like in living inside a fiction." Adalind laughed at Elizabeth before turning back to feed the Twins.

"I envy you Adalind. You truly have the best and yet most quirkiest life anybody could have." Elizabeth said which made Adalind stand up and give her a warming hug.

"I wonder what the guys are up to?" Adalind said and Rosalee laughed loudly. She looked at Adalind and placed her hand on her arm.

"I know exactly what they are doing. Watching the football game."


	18. An unexpected Grimm

**_*Like i said a huge time jump, Please enjoy the new chapter.*_**

12 years after defeating Zestörer:

8 years passed and much had changed for everybody. Nick remained the Police captain for the years and did his job well. As for his Grimm activities, he did them exceptionally well and didn't raise suspicion of anybody except those close to him.

Adalind remained a housewife not because Nick suggested it or that she was forced to, but because she enjoyed it. She still curses that her children have grown up so fast, now she cannot feel as close as she did before.

Diana had graduated from high school with exceptional grades and now she is travelling the world. At 19 years old her powers have grown by a huge amount but she had decided to not use it without an extremely good reason as it can be very dangerous.

Kelly was now 14 years old and a hot-blooded Grimm. Constantly he would start fights in school but for righteous reasons. Nick trained him very well and not only did he have tremendous skill at fighting but his mind was good, when he put effort to develop it.

The Twins are 10 and Jackson has developed the sight of a grimm whereas Gemma has not. It may be because she will develop it later on, or not at all. Both of them are similar in certain aspects but at the same time are different as well. Jackson had blonde hair like his mother and Gemma had black hair like her father which sometimes signalled their difference. Gemma didn't much like the idea of being a grimm or a Hexenbiest, she much wanted a normal life for herself but still loved her parents all the same. Jackson on the other hand was much like Kelly and both of them were always competing to be the alpha.

It was early afternoon in the Burkhardt's household and Adalind was having lunch with Maureen Teller whilst drinking wine. They had become good friends as did their husbands. Maureen was not Wesen and did not know about them which is why they never got truly close but Adalind had learned how to do it efficiently.

"I've never asked but how did you meet John?" Adalind asked as she took a sip of wine. Maureen began giggling as she recalled how they met. It was such a long time since she had thought about it that it felt good to remember.

"Well as you know John made a Motorcycle club that was originally from somewhere in California. And he decided to branch out his club to Belfast, which is in Ireland and where I grew up. My mother owned a little corner shop in one of the poorer areas of Belfast and it was a rather boring life." Adalind seemed extremely interested in the story so far. Maureen was having fun recalling the story and took a sip before continuing.

"Well one day, a man came into the store to buy a pack of smokes and it just so happened to be John. When I first laid eyes in him he was handsome and dashing. He was also very cocky and I loved that about him. The night on that same day he knocked on the shop door because I lived above it and when I answered instantly we connected and fell in love. Then we had sex on top of a basket full of bananas which my mother made me throw out."

Both of them bellowed in laughter as she finished the story. Adalind never thought a love story could ever be like that. Although her's was even more messed up yet turned out perfectly, just like Maureen's. Adalind's phone rang and she looked at it. It was Diana calling from where ever she was at that moment. With excitement she quickly answered the call and pressed the phone on her ear.

"Hey sweety! It's so good to hear from you again."

"And you too Mom. How are you and everyone else?"

"Were all really good yeah and what about you, where are you now?"

"I'm great Mom and right now I'm in Spain, it's really nice here."

"Spain is such a nice place! What are you up to over their?"

Adalind heard a guys voice over the phone and made out the words 'baby come here'. She was shocked when she heard this and quickly began questioning.

"Diana who was that?"

"Mom don't freak out or anything but I'm dating somebody."

"What! Who is he? How old is he? What does he do? Is he Spanish?"

"Mom! Seriously calm down please. His name is Philip, he's my age and doing a gap year like me. Also he's British."

"Oh my god British! Does he have that adorable accent?"

Suddenly Diana passed the phone over to Philip and he spoke.

"Hi there Mrs Burkhardt, it's quite lovely to finally speak to you. Diana speaks very highly of you and Mr Burkhardt."

The sound of his accent made her smile and almost feel proud of Diana.

"Well thank you Phillip. But I do have to tell you that you had better look after my daughter. Or else my Husband may not be a happy man."

"Don't worry Mrs Burkhardt, I've been told the same thing by Diana." He laughed as he said to her and then Diana grabbed the phone back.

"Alright Mom well I have to go now. Give Dad my best and my beloved siblings. I love you bye!"

"Bye Diana, Love you too."

The phone was put down and Maureen looked at Adalind who had a wide smile on her face. Adalind took another sip of her wine and began laughing.

"My daughter is dating a British guy." Maureen laughed with Adalind as they finished their lunch. Afterwards they continued to have normal conversation.

Lunch time in Kelly's school…

Kelly was eating his lunch with a group of his friends, they were all having a fun time except for Kelly who was just eating quietly by them. His best friend Mark patted him on the back to get his attention.

"Hey Kelly what's up?" He looked up at Mark who had that charming smile on his face like he always did. Kelly shrugged off his hand that remained on his shoulder.

"I'm fine just leave me alone whilst I eat." Mark knew better than to mess with Kelly when he was annoyed or angry and went to sit back down where he was sat before. Mark knew about Kelly being a Grimm after he explained it to him when Mark was attacked by a Skalengeck fully wooged and Kelly saved him. Nick wasn't too happy when Kelly told him but was assured by Mark that he would tell nobody. Ever since then they have been the best of buds and were completely inseparable.

"You see that asshole over there?" Kelly pointed at an oafish student who was surrounded by beautiful teenage girls. How could such an ugly guy get all of those girls.

"Yeah I see him, he's new I think. Has he pissed you off or something? Cus it looks like your about to kill him." Mark said with a hint of sarcasm at the end. Kelly took the last bite of his food before he slid his plate across the table.

"I'm pretty sure he is a Ziegevolk?" Mark looked at him with an estranged look as he approached closer so none of the other members of their group could hear.

"A Ziege what now?" Kelly looked at him and laughed at his lack of knowledge in this matter. He pulled out a small notebook that had notes written about every Wesen he knew about all in alphabetical order. Finding the page about Ziegevolk he showed it to Mark.

"A Ziegevolk is a goat like Wesen that are normally ugly men but secrete a pheromone which nobody can resist. That means that if that prick over their is one then those girls are being forced to do this because of the pheromone." Mark looked astounded at Kelly and his vast knowledge on these matters. He took a closer look at the notes and the picture Kelly had drew of a Ziegevolk.

"Damn Kel. Well what do we do if he is one?" All Kelly did was stand up and put the notebook back in his pocket.

"Watch and observe." Mark laughed as Kelly began to walk up to the supposed Ziegevolk. However before he could reach the guy a girl dressed in black and had shoulder length brown hair accidentally knocked into him causing them both to drop to the floor.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going." Kelly said before he stood up and offered his hand to the girl. When she took it their eyes locked and Kelly was looking a the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on before.

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking either." She said with a polite smile on her face. The supposed Ziegevolk had now approached them and grabbed the attention of both of them.

"How disgraceful, barging into a beautiful lady like that." He said as he waved his hand in front of her face. She looked at him an expression which suggested disappointment.

"Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that pathetic little trick." Kelly looked at her with confusion and then noticed the Ziegevolk wooge.

"A Grimm! No 2 Grimms!" He started running away crying for his life. Mark was laughing as he watched but Kelly and the girl were just locked in each others view. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, could it be true? 2 Grimms from different families in the same school.

"I uh… do you want to talk somewhere more private?" Kelly asked and the girl nodded her head before taking his hand and they walked off. Mark watched in amazement as his best friend walked off holding hands with a girl he just met.

"Kelly you player. Now time for me to pick up one of these confused little bunnies." Mark said as he walked up to the girls the Ziegevolk was just with.

"So you're a Grimm then. I'm Kelly by the way, Kelly Burkhardt." He said shyly as the girl still held his hand as they walked into an empty classroom.

"And your a Grimm as well. Wow I've never met another Grimm before. I'm Paige Jenkins just to add that bit of info."

"Wait if you haven't met another Grimm before then how do you even know what a Grimm is?" Kelly was trying to run scenarios trough his head but couldn't figure it out.

"I grew up with my Grandmother after my parents disappeared. My father left a note with my Grandma and told her to give it to me when I started to see things. The note explained who I was and what I can do." Paige was smiling, still excited about seeing another Grimm.

" But how did you know how to deal with that Ziegevolk?" Kelly asked, because if the note only explained who she was and what she can do then how did she know about the Ziegevolk.

"Is that what they are called? I'm not really knowledgeable about them unless it's from experience." Kelly began smiling at her, not only was she beautiful and a Grimm but now he may have a shot of spending nearly every single say with her.

"I can teach you about being a Grimm!" Kelly said abruptly causing him and Paige to blush. He didn't know what it was that attracted him to her but she was just so mesmerising.

"I would love too." Paige was now extremely excited. She was always so curious about everything she can see and now had the opportunity. Not only that but she got to learn with a guy she thought looked quite handsome and strong.

"Great! Meet me after the final bell at the front of the school and walk with me to my house." Kelly was now giddy and happy. They stayed in the classroom and talked about their past for the rest of the lunch hour and when the bell went they went to their next class. All they could think about was meeting again at the end of the day.

Back at the house…

"Hey Adalind, I'm home and I've brought the Twins back with me." Nick shouted as he walked Into the house, the Twins ran up behind him and went straight upstairs to their rooms.

Adalind came out from the kitchen to meet Nick and Maureen was close behind her. She greeted Nick with a kiss and had a rather large smile on her face.

"I got a call from Diana today and it turns out she's dating a British guy called Philip." Nick was shocked at this bit of news. In an odd way he was proud of Diana finding someone but if he ever mistreated her them Nick would personally love to kick his ass.

"British is that right. As in with the posh accent?" Adalind nodded and groaned at Nick who was clearly about to nit pick at the situation.

"Kelly should be back home soon. So I'll start making food, you can either help or you can chill in the living room." Adalind said and Nick wondered what to do. Maureen walked past then as Nick was thinking and said goodbye before leaving.

"Hmm alright I'll help you but first…" Nick suddenly picked her up and pressed her back against a wall. He kissed her strongly and then moved to kiss her neck. She then wooged which made Nick move back to her mouth and he continued to kiss her this time his free arm worked up her shirt.

"Nick we don't have time and the Twins are upstairs." He saw sense in that and let her back down.

"Ok then. But tonight can we?" Adalind kissed Nick and then bit his bottom lip softly in an attempt to tease him.

"Of course we can." She walked back into a kitchen seductively which caused Nick to feel frustrated. He followed her into the kitchen and they began to make dinner.


	19. The love between Grimms

**_*This chapter is mainly about Kelly and Paige. But i still hope you enjoy it as much as you do the rest of the chapters*_**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home… and I've brought someone back with me." Kelly shouted and Paige was stunned as she looked around the large house. Her house was only a small 2 bedroom with no upstairs and she had barely any stuff to her name. But this house was like a mansion to her and She loved it.

Both Adalind and Nick bursted out from the corner to look at this 'someone' their son brought back. To their amazement they saw a beautifully stunning young women who stood shyly behind Kelly.

"Oh well hello there. And you are?" Adalind asked her as Nick made Kelly feel uncomfortable with they coy look he gave him. Paige stood a little ahead of Kelly and shook Adalind's hand.

"I'm Paige Jenkins. It's uh nice to meet you." She said with a nervous smile which made Adalind melt inside. Such a beautiful young person was hanging around with her son, she felt very proud for him.

"Mom, Dad the reason I brought her here is because she is a Grimm." Nick's face was in shock but Adalind seemed even prouder of her son for this.

"Really, that's rather interesting I can't say I've heard of a Grimm family called Jenkins before." Adalind saw that Nick was being his usual inquisitive self. Paige felt herself getting even more nervous now as she backed up behind Kelly again.

"Her parents disappeared when she was young and knows basically nothing about being a Grimm. That's why I bought her back with me Dad." Adalind felt pity the girl, not having her parents whilst she grew up.

"Say Paige we were just making dinner, how about you join us." Instantly Paige lit up with joy and she grabbed Kelly's arm.

"That would be nice thank you. I'll phone my Grandma and let her know." She pulled out her phone and began dialing numbers. As she slightly wandered off to talk to her Grandma, Kelly hadn't noticed that Jackson was sneaking up behind him.

Nick gave Kelly a heads up which he laughed at. Quickly Kelly turned and put Jackson onto his back with a loud thud.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that little brother. C'mon now get up off your ass and next time be quicker." Nick laughed at the 2 brothers and Adalind rolled her eyes at them before dragging Nick back Into the kitchen with her. Paige looked at both of them with curious eyes.

"Is this what everyday is like here?" Paige asked and Kelly nodded at her as Jackson began kicking his leg. Then they began properly fighting, with various martial art techniques. She looked at them and enjoyed watching them fight, if this is how a 14 year old and 10 year old Grimm fight then she imagined how a fully grown Grimm could fight and thought of the potential she could achieve.

"Where is Gemma little brother?" Kelly asked as he straightened his shirt after fighting. Jackson shrugged his shoulders and then walked into the living room to watch TV.

"Hey Paige you wanna see some Grimm books? Their in my room." Kelly asked hoping she would say yes. She looked at him with an expression of confusion which Kelly was afraid of.

"A Grimm book?" Her tone suggested that she had no Idea what he was talking about. Then Kelly took her hand and began walking upstairs to his room. When they entered Paige was hypnotized by his room. There was a pile of Grimm books that Kelly had been studying and a wall with countless amounts of drawings.

"Are those all of the things you've seen?" She asked as she slowly approached the wall. Kelly came up behind her and scratched the back of his head.

"Firstly their called Wesen and no I've not seen all of them, I've read about most of them and drew them like my ancestors did in those booms over their." He pointed at the pile of books and she then sat at the desk they were on and opened the book on the top.

"This book is incredible! I never knew there was so much to being a Grimm." Paige was surfing through the books and Kelly watched with delight as she did so. It was quite pleasing to be able to introduce someone to the life of a Grimm.

"If my Dad allows it, I'll take you to our trailer and we'll train properly. I'll see to it personally." Paige looked at him and smiled before she jumped to give him a hug. Kelly held her closely in the hug and the scent of her made him quiver in her touch.

"Why though? You don't owe me anything and I haven't done anything for you. So why are you helping me?" Kelly looked her in the face and took some time before he answered so he could just stare at her.

"Because your a Grimm. And because your damn good looking as well." Paige blushed as she backed away slightly, her view now straying from Kelly.

"That's not funny by the way." Kelly moved up to her and he had a serious expression.

"Did it sound like I was joking?" They were now close again but this time it was intimate for both of them.

"I don't think so."

"Good because I wasn't. I honestly really think your good looking and I also can tell you have the potential to be an excellent Grimm."

"Really! Why is that then?" Kelly laughed as he took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Because you've managed to get close to me in such a short amount of time. Normally I find it hard to trust people." Paige felt a warmth inside her when her hand touched Kelly's hardened chest. For a 14 year old he is extremely muscular, due to his lifestyle.

"I honestly don't know what to say except for thank you." She began to move her head forward to Kelly's and he moved his closer also. They were close enough that they felt each other's warm breath on their faces. It was nerve-racking for both of them this moment of closeness.

"Dinners ready!" The shouting of Kelly's mother made their heads snap back and they both cleared their throats.

"I think we'd better go down your Mom might get mad." Paige said and she began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Kelly shouted abruptly which made Paige turn quickly and before she knew it Kelly had pushed in for a kiss. When their lips met it felt like heaven and she began pulling the back of his head so she could kiss him deeper.

"I'm not gonna say it again!" Adalind shouted and this time Kelly and Paige made their way downstairs. They were smiling at each other constantly during their way down and even when they sat at dinner they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"So Paige, you want to learn more about being a Grimm?" Nick asked her which pulled her gaze from Kelly who was sitting next to her. She looked back at Kelly who nodded at her and She was reassured to answer Nick.

"Definitely yeah! I want to learn more about who I am and what I can do." Nick smiled at her for that as did Adalind.

"Good! Ok then Kelly why don't you coach her whilst your in school and afterwards if she can. Then on the weekends we'll all go to the trailer." Kelly nodded quickly and without even realising he had grabbed Paige's hand. Adalind saw this and smiled widely.

"So how long have you two been dating then?" Adalind asked both Kelly and Paige got incredibly embarrassed. Yet they did not let go of each other's hand despite feeling that way.

"We only just met today." Paige told her and Adalind nearly checked on her food by accident.

"And you've already started kissing incredible."

"Wait how do you know?" Kelly asked and Nick pointed at his own lips. Kelly jolted in shock and he wiped his lips and lipstick came off of them. Adalind laughed loudly when she saw Kelly's worried expression.

"Don't worry Kel, we're ok with it as long as your being safe." And with that both Kelly and Paige dropped their heads in complete embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about them Paige." Kelly sounded really apologetic as he rested his hand on her lap. She looked at him then kissed him on the cheek.

"It's alright I understand." Kelly smiled at her and they continued to converse with each other. Nick and Adalind were looking at them both and they were reminded of what they have.

"It might be too early to say but I think one day she'll be the women of our Grandchildren." Adalind said and Nick couldn't help but agree with her. They looked very happy together and only for knowing each other for less than a day was insane to think about.


	20. Young love and future plans

1 week after the dinner…

It was a rainy night in Portland and Kelly was in the trailer with his new girlfriend, Paige. They had decided to spend the night their together for two reasons, Grimm studies and time alone. Both of them were pondering over a page in one of the Grimm books.

"A Hexenbiest, what is that?" Paige asked cringing at the drawing of the Wesen. Kelly laughed at her reaction and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They are like witches, very dangerous when you piss them off. Some are a lot nicer than others my mother for example, is a nice one." She jumped in her seat and Kelly looked at her concerned.

"Wait What! Your mom is that?" She was visibly frightened and Kelly noticed this. He moved in and gave her a kiss to comfort her.

"Don't worry Paige she isn't like most Hexenbiests. She did marry and have 3 kids with a Grimm." He laughed at the irony of the situation as Paige slowly saw the irony as well and joined in with the laughter.

"That means your half Hexenbiest. Does that mean you have special powers." She said jokingly but Kelly thought really hard about it. Paige was now looking at him seriously wondering if she was dating a power wielding Grimm.

"Well I did get the sight at 3 years old. I can hear from distances up to 4 miles and also my heart rate is considerably slower than the average human. But those last two are genetics from my Dad." Kelly said proudly, knowing that he was quite unique. Paige punched his arm lightly at his smugness and he reacted by hugging her tightly.

"Anyways let's get back to this." As time went by and Kelly was explaining in more detail about Hexenbiests the words that came from his mouth slowly turned to muffled sounds. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson but only on Kelly's sharp and strong features.

"Are you listening Paige?" Quickly she was snapped out of her daze and Kelly was looking intently at her. She cleared her throat and turned her view away from him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and instantly she rested her cheek on it. Kelly had no clue what was going on with her.

"Ok I suppose were done with the lesson." He closed the book with his free hand and sighed deeply before burrowing in his seat. Suddenly the doors of the trailer burst open from the wind and rain began pouring inside.

"Oh shit not again!" Kelly sprung out of his seat and ran towards the door that was banging out if control. Paige watched idly not knowing what to do in this situation but Kelly was pushing the door furiously shut.

When he finally shut it he began breathing heavily. He was soaked from the rain and now just a little annoyed.

"I bloody hate this door, I've told Dad to fix it. But did He? No!" Kelly began kicking the wall of the trailer in anger but composed himself quickly when he remembered Paige was with him. She was giggling a little at him but stopped as to not anger him further.

"Kelly your soaked!" Paige came up to him and ran her fingers across his wet shirt. She began pulling it gently and Kelly nodded his head. He pulled it off and it was so wet that it was pasted onto his skin. When he threw the shirt on the floor Paige's view was locked on Kelly's body. This was the first time she had seen his body but she imagined what it would look like, the reality was much better.

"I didn't bring any spare shirts with me." Kelly said which made Paige smile seductively at him as she poked and prodded him with her fingers.

"Well then how is that fair. Maybe i should join you." Paige began unbuttoning her shirt and Kelly was stood completely still, stunned at what he was witnessing. She dropped her shirt on the floor and then rested her hands on his chest, leaning on him.

"Well then if we're gonna be like this then I suppose i should…" Paige looked at him confused on what he meant. Suddenly he lifted her up so she was face to face with him and they pressed together in a kiss.

"I like your thinking." Paige said as they continued to kiss. He decided to put her down on the small bed in the trailer. She looked at him now with a glimmer of lust in her eyes. Quickly she began undoing his belt buckle but he backed away confused.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as Paige grabbed his hand. She thought that Kelly would know what she was doing but it was clear he didn't.

"I'm trying to make love with you. Is something wrong?" Slowly he started to laugh, never before has that ever happened to him. He never thought it would be a girl to initiate it either.

"Are you sure that's what you want? With me I mean…" Before he could finish she pounced on him and began kissing him stronger.

"Just shut up already and take me already." Kelly then overpowered her and did what she asked.

The Burkhardt household…

"Oh Nick that was amazing!" Adalind was breathing heavily as she rested her head on Nicks Sweating chest. To her surprise his heart was actually beating rather quickly and she took that as an achievement.

"Holy crap! That there is one of the thousands of reasons I love you." Nick said as he struggled to regain his breath. Adalind looked up at him and nipped away at his neck which made him chuckle.

"I wonder what Kelly and Paige are doing?" Adalind said which made Nick groan, he didn't want to think about his son but he knew that she wouldn't give up until he answered.

"Maybe there doing the same as us." Nick said as a joke but Adalind took it a bit too seriously. She looked up at the ceiling with an expression of worry.

"Nick, our son is alone with his girlfriend overnight, in the middle of the woods." Her worry made him laugh but he saw sense in what she was saying. Although he didn't seem to be too concerned.

"Listen honey. Even if he was I trust our son to be safe and responsible enough to do it." Adalind was thinking it through and she thought of Kelly as a baby, her baby. Quickly though she realised that he was growing into his own man and decided that he could make his own decisions as long as they don't ruin his life.

"Alright I can get behind that It's just I miss my little baby, constantly caring for my little babies brought me so much joy." Diana, Kelly, Jackson and Gemma, all of them are all grown so that they don't need paternal affection every minute of the day and Adalind had a sense of purpose with this and the love she has for her children made it even better.

"I know honey, I get it's hard for you and when the kids all grow up enough I'll make you a deal." Instantly her head snapped at his face wondering what he was going to propose.

"What deal?" Adalind was impatient to find out. Nick was pausing which made Adalind frustrates slightly.

"Like I said when most of our children are living their own lives, how about me and you make another one." Adalind lit up with joy and excitement. She kissed him and then he started to work his hand up her naked body.

"I love you so much Nick. You have been the best husband anyone can ask for. I would never change you for anything." Nick laughed and he wrapped his arms around Adalind then she borrowed her face Into his chest.

"Alright enough of the sappy stuff. Let's go to sleep honey and we'll figure out the details of our deal later on." She smiled at him before giving one last kiss. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The morning at the trailer…

Kelly and Paige were sleeping in the small bed together in each other's embrace. They both had a stuck smiles on their faces. That night was the first time for both of them and it was magical. Never before did they imagine sensations like that were physically possible.

Paige woke up with a yawn and found herself wrapped tightly in her lovers arms. She was facing him as he still slept and he looked so peaceful. Leaning in closer she kissed his lips and his eyes slowly cracked open.

"Morning beautiful." Kelly said as he tightened his embrace. Paige giggled and tried to push away from him but failed.

"What time is it Paige?" She looked around for her phone and then picked it up of the floor. When she lit up the screen they were both shocked by the time.

"Is it 12.30 already! We should really get up." Paige said and they both groaned in each other's embrace. As she started to stand up Kelly pulled her back down and wrapped around her tightly.

"No let's just stay here and sleep more." Paige was now looking at him and she nodded.

"Ok baby. Yeah let's sleep more and then later we can… have more fun." Kelly chuckled and began kissing her bare back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love the way you think." They both fell asleep in each other's arms again.

A Couple hours later…

"Ahem!" Nick was standing over them and they were completely shocked to see him. Paige recoiled into Kelly and he was staring up at his Dad with slight fear.

"Hey Dad, can you turn around or something." Kelly asked his Dad who smirked at him. Paige was still rather uncomfortable because they were both naked underneath the blankets.

"Why son, are you two both naked or something?" Kelly looked at him now with frustration and Nick laughed at him.

"Don't worry son you do want oh want to do. Just don't get her pregnant until she's over 18." He said as he walked out of the trailer. Both Kelly and Paige fell into each other in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry about him. It doesn't seem like he is angry, but we'd best get dressed." Paige nodded at him and gave him a kiss before both of them stood to get changed.


	21. 15th Wedding anniversary

**_*Another time jump. getting close to the 20 years mark. Please let me know if you want to see a continuation after we reach 20 years. Please continue to enjoy.*_**

16 years after defeating Zestörer:

4 years went by after Nick made Adalind that promise and a lot happened during that time. Diana had broken up with Phillip and moved back home to Portland after making it through university in her own 2 bedroom apartment. Now she works at an art gallery whilst selling masterworks to various other art galleries. She enjoys her life and is currently seeing a charming and loving man called Kyle White whom she cares deeply for and so does he for her.

Kelly was determined to be a Grimm but decided he needed more training. So he made the decision that he would follow the same path as his father, and he went to police academy. Paige didn't know what she wanted in life but knew that she wanted Kelly in it. And so she decided to stay close to home, turns out she was amazing at law. Adalind decided to get her an internship at her old law firm and is currently making strides in there whilst helping Nick with various Grimm problems he had. She is still living with her grandmother who is getting extremely old and on her last legs but is still the cheery old women that Paige remembers.

The Twins were in high school and Jackson is much like Kelly except he was obsessed with Motorcycles. He would mainly go over to the Teller's household and talked with John about his old life about the club he was in. Gemma on the other hand took no interest in anything and was quite the troublemaker. Constantly she would undermine her Mom and Dad's authority at every turn. Because she was neither Grimm nor Hexenbiest she decided that there was no reason to follow the teachings of her parents because they are 'not a normal family'.

Nick and Adalind were doing great. True love was an understatement when it came to them. Even nearly 15 years in their marriage they felt like they were spending the honeymoon nearly everyday. Even after having 3 kids and Nick taking the responsibility of raising Diana they still felt like they wanted another. For the past year they have tried hard to have another but with no success. It caused them to get angry and depressed at times because they really wanted another but was not going to let a little problem get in the way of their happiness.

It was the night of Nick and Adalind's 15th wedding anniversary and Nick had planned a very special night for both of them. Adalind asked Paige to look after the Twins whilst she was away, they liked it when she came over because they had gotten so used to her whilst Kelly was around.

"Ok Paige, you don't really need to keep an eye on Jackson. But can you please make sure Gemma doesn't leave, you know what she's like". Adalind was rushing around frantically trying to gather the last of her things so she could leave. Nick was waiting in the car and looking back and forth at the front door for Adalind.

"Sure no problem. Just go quickly before Nick drives without you." Adalind smiled and gave Paige a quick peck on the cheek before she ran through the door and towards the car. Nick had a look of relief when he saw her finally come in the car and he leant over to give her a kiss before he began to drive to the location of their date.

"I'm really excited baby! I can't believe we've been married for 15 years." Adalind said and had a happy expression on her face. Nick was smiling at her as he saw how excited she was and hoped that the date he planned was something she would remember.

"I know it's amazing, damn, 15 happy years. Do you remember that time when Kelly was 8 and he brought home that Ferret?" Both of them began laughing hard at the memory of young Kelly bringing home that little baby Ferret.

"He loved that animal so much. Wait! Remember when The Twins were babies and their first words were spoken at the same time." Nick looked at his wife and placed his free and on his chest. His expression sunk in warmth as he remembered it.

"That was one of the best days of my fatherhood. Thank You for reminding me, I love you baby." After some time driving they made it to the venue of their 15th anniversary. It was an aristocratic like restaurant that was really hard to get a table in, Adalind was shocked when she saw it and instantly looked over at Nick.

"Is this…? Oh my god Nick this place is so expensive and hard to get in. How did you manage?" He saw her shocked expression and loved it, his plans were going as planned.

"I booked it about 7 months ago and I paid for it by finding a night job and earning a bit on the side." Nick told her and instantly she grabbed his head to pull him into a kiss. When she pulled back he had a coy smile on his face.

"I can't believe you did this for me you are the best husband a wife could have." Those words brought him warmth inside, he already knew it but to have it said is even better. They both got out of the car and made their way towards the front door of the restaurant, then were greeted by a member of staff at the front of the house.

"Good evening Sir and Madam. Do you have an reservation here?" The man asked, he was dressed in a fine black suit. His manner was polite and professional as was expected of a staff member of an aristocratic restaurant.

"Yes we do it's under the name Burkhardt." Nick responded and the man began looking through his log book. When he found the name he ticked it off and looked back up at the couple.

"Here we are, table for two. You are on table 156 and there will be a complimentary bottle of wine, please enjoy your evening." Nick nodded politely and took Adalind inside. It was a beautiful restaurant, perfectly decorated with an array of colour pallets on the walls. There were many other couples sitting at the other tables enjoying their meals and good conversation. They spent a little time trying to find their table and when they found it instantly they sat down and picked up a menu.

"Damn all of this sounds good. What are you gonna have Adalind?" Nick was eyeing the menu with hungry eyes and Adalind couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Hmm I don't know myself." Adalind was the same as Nick She didn't know what to have either. It went like that for a while until they made a decision and ordered.

A couple hours later…

"That was really nice. But if I'm being really honest I prefer the cooking you do at home." Nick said after he and Adalind finished their meal. She giggled at him and then wiped her mouth with the tissue that was on the table.

"Thanks Nick I'm glad to hear it. But that was a fantastic meal without a doubt." Nick stood up from his seat and stretched his arms outwards. His stomach was really full and it wanted his belly.

"I'm just going to the restroom, I'll be right back." He walked off to the restroom leaving Adalind to her thoughts. She thought of what happened earlier that day in the house when she took another pregnancy test. It was a nerve-racking moment waiting to find out if she had another baby or not, especially since they were having difficulties conceiving. And when she looked at the test-

"Excuse me miss for bothering you but I have to say that you are extremely beautiful." A man interrupted her thoughts and sat in Nicks seat.

"Uh... thank you but I'm Actually here with-" Quickly she was cut off by him.

"I'm Barney and today is your lucky day, beautiful." Adalind laughed a little at him and decided to play along with him.

"Ok then Barney, I'm Adalind Burkhardt and why am I lucky?" She wanted to stall him long enough so that when Nick came back he would run away scared.

"Today you get to go home with the man of your dreams and have the best sex you would ever dream of having." Instantly she burst into laughter not taking him seriously but tried to act like she was. Barney was smiling thinking that all was going well.

"Could you give me a minute so i can call someone? Then I promise we can get back to this." Barney nodded whilst straightening his tie and Adalind stood and walked a little out of his hearing distance. She pulled out her phone and dialled Nick's number.

"Hey Nick you won't believe what just happened, some random guy had just started hitting on me. I want to play a joke on him and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing along…" She continued to tell Nick what her plan was before walking back to Barney who was patiently waiting for her.

"Sorry about that it was my fake ass ex-husband. He's been calling me ever since our divorce about 2 weeks back." Barney nodded at her and called the waiter over.

"bring a bottle of your best champagne please and make it snappy." Barney sent away the waiter who rolled his eyes at him and walked away. Adalind was putting on a fake flirtatious expression in an attempt to trick Barney.

"Thanks Barney I appreciate it but I'm not drinking any alcohol tonight sorry." Adalind took a sip of water and sent a coy smile at Barney who responded the same way.

"So what brings you here?" Barney asked as the waiter dropped off the champagne. Adalind continued with her charade with Barney.

"I was here with a friend but she had to leave. Now I was just gonna go home and sleep but now I'm not so sure." Barney smiled widely at her as Adalind gave him a flirtatious glance. Nick had already walked back into the restaurant and was watching them from a distance at the bar. He knew it was all a prank on Barney but still he felt jealous because after all she is still his wife.

"So your husband, why did you two divorce if you don't mind me asking?" Barney was now drinking the champagne he ordered as he continued to stare deeply at Adalind.

"Well he just became to intense for me and we argued a lot. Now I don't want any relationships but just one night stands from now on." Almost instantly Barney choked on the drink and then looked up at Adalind with wide eyes.

"Is that so, well then… allow me to pay for what you've had." Yes! Adalind had managed it, she gotten herself and Nick a free meal by barely doing anything. Barney called over the waiter and paid him before standing up and straightening his suit jacket. Nick was just laughing to himself at the fact he fell for it and couldn't wait for the next part of Adalind's plan to occur.

"Thank you Barney, so should we get going?" He nodded at her before taking her hand and then he began walking to the exit with her. She nodded at Nick who then followed 10 paces behind them the whole time. He saw Barney's hand trace up and down Adalind's back which made him angry. Nicks face began to go pale as his anger grew inside him. Adalind took a peak behind her and saw him and his growing anger. She tried to calm him with facial expressions and it worked slightly but still he was pissed off. They made it outside and Adalind halted and looked at Barney.

"Tell me, even though I said that I left my Husband you failed to notice that I'm still wearing my ring. Why is that?" Barney took a few steps back and looked at her with complete confusion.

"What are you saying? That you played me or something." Adalind let out a slight laugh before looking back at him with a deceptive look.

"That is exactly what I'm saying you idiot." Then Nick came up to Adalind and gave her a passionate kiss. Barney looked at them with a wide gaping mouth.

"Hey honey, are you Ok?" Adalind smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms clenching her waist softly.

"Honey? Wait… so… this is your husband? That's so cruel… I paid for your meals as well." Barney was clearly annoyed at this, which Nick and Adalind both decided was a bad thing.

"No offense but even if she wasn't married you wouldn't of had a chance because of your crappy pick up lines. Word of advice find someone you love and be with them, not just one night stands." Nick told Barney who was now sitting on the ground shaking his head at the sky. Adalind decided that they were cruel enough to him and she gave him the money that was for their meals.

"Oh I uh… thank you very much. And I'm sorry that I hit on you even though you were married." She looked at Nick who had an apologetic expression as he nodded at Adalind. She then moved up to Barney and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"We're sorry too. Go and live your life in a good way now. And we will continue ours, goodbye Barney." Nick gave him a slight smile before taking Adalind back into his arm. Then she looked at him again and stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

"I can't wait any longer baby I have to tell you something. Earlier today I took another pregnancy test..." All Nicks attention was instantly pulled to her and She smiled softly at him.

"... And it looks like we're having another baby Nick."


End file.
